


Rock My World Baby

by Fyahlord



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Journalist Laura, Multi, Rock Star Carmilla, Rocker AU, famous au, tw drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyahlord/pseuds/Fyahlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is a special place in everyone’s heart for their first celebrity crush. That person who gave you butterflies in your stomach as a kid, caused you pain and angst as a teen and makes you smile and shake your head as an adult. That was who Carmilla Karnstein was to Laura Hollis."<br/>Laura Hollis, a young journalist, gets the chance of a life time when given the opportunity to interview Carmilla Karnstein, a jaded rock star whose life has hit rock bottom.<br/>Rock star Carmilla Au, trigger warnings inside, also contain smut in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rise of Carmilla

**Author's Note:**

> so um yeah this is my first fanfic on here, um hopefully you like :), um grammar isn't always the best so just tell me if there are any major problems  
> also not really use to this but I think this is how you do it  
> trigger warnings for future chapters etc, Mentions of Abuse (child abuse), drugs, death and mental illness  
> however it is not all doom and gloom, however this probs will be pretty angsty  
> Disclaimer 
> 
> Do not own Carmilla or any of the characters

There is a special place in everyone’s heart for their first celebrity crush. That person who gave you butterflies in your stomach as a kid, caused you pain and angst as a teen and makes you smile and shake your head as an adult. That was who Carmilla Karnstein was to Laura Hollis.

It began in 2004, with a 14 year old girl, a five stringed six sting guitar, a broken mic and a bar full of lonely men one drink away from giving up. Things only grew from there. A bar became a stage at the local town hall, the town hall became a gig at small music festival, the festival became supporting acts to major artists and by mid 2005 Carmilla Karnstein and her band The Bladez of Hastuar had been signed a record deal. Not bad for a 15 year old. In 2006 the world was hit by Carmilla fever. She was everywhere, on the covers of magazines, face plastered on billboards, buses. Interviews flooded the TV, and the radio played non stop. People couldn’t seem to get enough, and where ever carmilla went the paparazzi followed.  Stories of the ‘Run away teen sensation’ became like heroin to the public.  Parents shook their heads muttering ‘bad influence’, teenaged boys scrolled for hours online looking for leaked nudes and girls cut holes in their pants and shirts hoping to look like the punk rocker. At the end of 2006 The Bladez of Hastuar announced their first international tour, with tickets selling out in some cities only hours after the announcement.

* * *

 

It was hot and confined and she was a good two feet shorter than most of the crowd, but there she was 14 year old Laura Hollis, surrounded by mostly high and sweaty 16-20 year olds, rocking out Carmilla Karnstein’s angry yet melodious voice. Her father stood behind her, glaring at all the stumbling teens around him (the only way she had been able to go was if he accompanied her). She watched as Will bashed away at his drums sweat dripping down his nose. She made a face as Max (the other member) smirked wildly at the girls in the front row, lazily strumming his bass guitar. And almost swooned when Carmilla jumped off the stage and began singing in the audience. It took days for her father to convince her to shower again. After she exclaimed how she would ‘never wash her shoulder again’ as to always remember that moment when Carmilla Karnstein shoved passed her, screaming ‘Fuck my Mum’ into the microphone, which the crowd chanted back like zombies.

So the concert was a huge success, and The Bladez Hastuar swept the Grammys for their Album “Wishing she was Dead” (the title many believed to be in reference to Carmilla’s mother). Winning Best group performance, Best new artists, Best Rock performance and best Album of the year. Laura remember staying up all night and squealing like a mad woman when Carmilla dressed all  in black flipped the middle finger when accepting the award.

2009, and Fresh off their grammy wins the band experienced their first major bump in the road. It was never clear what exactly happened but according to rumours Will and Max were sexually involved. When news hit the tabloids, Max (aka the ladies’ man) left the band. Stories about drug and alcohol fuelled parties also started surfacing around the band’s leading lady, but these stories quietened down after their second album was released, toppling the success of their first. Max was no longer part of the band which meant a new member was to be found ASAP. Laura wasn’t too fussed about the loss of Max. She never did care much for his personality and didn’t understand her friend’s infatuations with him, which only seemed to grow with the rumours of his homosexual encounters. “Omg, he’s so cute and gay, imagine him as your best friend”, “No one touch my adorable unicorn baby” they would say, making Laura shake her head.

* * *

 

New band posters began cropping up in music shops, featuring a disgruntled looking Carmilla dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a black singlet. Her arms and shoulders were covered in fresh ink and a new scruffy Mohawk donned her head, making Laura almost drool every time she saw it. However those weren’t the only things that stood out to Laura. Another woman also appeared on the poster, tall, with creamy white skin and platinum blonde undercut. Her tongue sticking out and left hand making devil horns. She was gorgeous Laura thought (well not as gorgeous as Carmilla but who is?). Carmilla’s arm was draped lazily around the other girls shoulder, tongue also out and middle finger flying.

The other woman’s name was Eleanor Kirkson, but soon quickly became known as El, AKA Max’s replacement. Two weeks after joining the band it was announced that Carmilla and El were in a relationship. The media shat themselves. It was no secret what kind of sexual lifestyle Carmilla lead. A girl here today and gone tomorrow. So when it finally announced that Carmilla, the Carmilla Karnstein was in an official relationship, every man and his dog knew about it. And so did Laura.

She tried not to be sad, but it was hard. She told herself over and over again that it was stupid to be upset over a celebrity dating someone. For a while after that she stopped listening to TBoH. She couldn’t hear Carmillas voice without feeling sad and lonely.

And by spring of 2011 everything went downhill for Carmilla Karnstein.

 


	2. The Fall of a Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains drug use, death, mentions of suicide and child abuse, if triggered by any of these then read at your own risk  
> also sorry if bad grammar it is mid night over here hahahaha

It was a Friday night when Laura first heard the news. She was working as a bartender at the on campus pub, when the report came on the news. “We have just found out that well known singer and bass player Eleanor Kirkson has been rushed to hospital after an overdose of cocaine and heroin. Kirkson was at a party when she allegedly collapsed and started to seize. Ambulances were called to scene where the young artist was found unconscious and unresponsive. She was quickly taken away by paramedics. Her girlfriend renowned rock star Carmilla Karnstein was arrested after lashing out at police who tried to restrain her from entering the ambulance claiming that she was too intoxicated and was getting in the way of paramedics”.

The whole pub went silent, all looking at the screen as if told a family member was gravely ill. And it was true they were family. Carmilla and The Bladez were something that they had all grown up with. Carmilla had been there for you on your darkest days, when your parents yelled at you for dying your hair or for getting that ‘awful’ looking nose piercing. When kids picked on you, called you fag, ugly, cunt, and every other name. When the world became too much and all you wanted was to lying in bed and never get up. She was there to tell you that you were prefect and fuck anyone for thinking otherwise. That is why the bar was silent, all except for the haunting melody of Carmilla’s voice from the stereo filling the room like a poisonous gas. Not being able to bear it Laura leapt over the bar to switch it off. Everyone went home with a heavy heart that night.

Eleanor Kirkson died alone in hospital the next morning, march 5th 2011 at the age of 22. Carmilla Karnstein two yearlong girlfriend of the deceased spent the evening drunk and high in a police cell. Upon hearing the news broke down completely and attacked the police officer who informed her, she was then later taken to hospital after trying to hang herself in her cell.

It was a field day for the media. One rock star dead, another in a critical condition in hospital after trying to commit suicide. Laura avoided the news and the tabloids for weeks after that. She couldn’t take seeing the stories, the rumours and worst of all the photos. One photo stood out, a bruised and clearly intoxicated Carmilla being taken away in hand cuffs. Her dark almost black eyes were glazed over, tear tracks and eye shadow running down her face, with sweaty messy hair and a cut lip.

* * *

 

“It was only a matter of time” one girl in her English lit class said.

“Until what” a boy with scruffy hair asked curiously, voicing Laura thoughts.

“Until Carmilla Karnstein went off the fucking rails, its been years in the making, but she’s gone completely off the edge, now all she needs to do is off herself and she’ll become another one of those ‘tragic’ celebrities that ‘died before their time’”. Some people laughed, that fake laugh you make when you are uncomfortable and unsure how to respond. Others shook their heads and returned to their work. Laura bit down on her tongue so hard she tasted blood, it took everything in her being not to deck the girl. Carmilla Karnstein had just been released from hospital after trying to commit suicide because she blamed herself for her girlfriend’s death, and this girl had the nerve to mock her.

But Laura’s class mate wasn’t the only one to rub salt in the rock star’s wounds. The tabloids were equally as cruel. Word like train wreck, crazy and psycho were thrown around as if they meant nothing. And instead of proving them all wrong Carmilla continued her path of self-destruction. Drunken parties, possession of drugs, street brawls with other rock starts, these stories followed Carmilla like flies.

* * *

 

Everyone knew Carmilla Karnstein had had a hard life before becoming famous. In the early years of there were many legal disputes going on between her manager and her foster mother. Talks about child abuse were whispered amongst the radio shows and magazines, but not much about it was known. When Carmilla turned 18 however and moved into her LA apartment all talk about the issue seemed to cease. Now every talk show, radio station and magazine couldn’t get enough, all claiming that it was early childhood trauma and abuse that caused her out of control behaviour. The pressure of being a child star, her abusive mother, over bearing managers, those were the cause of the drugs, the alcohol, the suicide attempt, you can trust me, I’m a doctor, they would all say.

Biographies were written “Carmilla Karnstein- The Untold Story”, “Carmilla- The life, The Story, The Legend”. “She had a hard life”, became the reason, nothing more and nothing less. And whilst this was all going on, Carmilla Karnstein remained either shut away from the rest of the world or out partying as if nothing had happened. The music was affected greatly; a solo gig was cancelled halfway through after Carmilla collapsed on stage. New band members quit after only months due to fights between them and Carmilla. She was arrested again this time for attacking another band member over unknown reasons, giving the tabloids another gold mine of stories. Will stuck by her for 2 years, but eventually the band broke up in 2013, the reasons were never clear, but Laura believed that Will just gave up.

And so the rein of Carmilla and the Bladez of Hastur was over. 8 years, 6 albums, 5 of them going platinum, a plethora of top hits and a legacy to last life times, all finished. Diehard fans talked as if the band had been gone for years “remember back in 08 when Will had long hair and Max lit fire to it on stage” “Yeah that was insane, but do you remember that time when Carmilla and El did that naked photo shoot together” “oh man that was so fucking hot”.

Carmilla’s face stopped donning billboards and buses. Whenever she appeared on magazine covers it wasn’t talking about her talent or renowned charisma and attitude, instead it was criticising her, yelling at her to ‘get better’ and ‘straighten up’.

Famous news channels and magazine companies begged for an exclusive interview with the fallen star, wanting know all the personal details about her rise and downfall. And after years of abuse and tormenting by the media, Carmilla Karnstein closed her windows, locked her door and hide from the rest of world.

And that was where 23 year old Laura Hollis found herself, standing in the foyer of Carmilla Karnstein's mansion. It was 2015, 2 years after the break-up of The Bladez, and Laura Hollis was ready, pen and notebook in hand, waiting for the double doors to open and for to finally met the legendary Carmilla Karnstein.

 


	3. The first Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again I apologise for bad grammar hahaha if there is any :)

Lola Perry was Carmilla Karnstein’s personal assistant. She had been looking after the stars personal needs since she was 16. Maybe looking after a wild a teenager wasn’t the best job for an easily stressed woman who had a thing for cleanliness and order. But alas she had been with the harden rocker for 7 years now and had grown to love younger woman as a little sister.

So she was not at all pleased at all as she walked this young journalist through the mansion’s foyer. Laura could sense the older woman’s distain towards her. “Miss Karnstein will only answer questions she feels comfortable with, if she refuses to answer a question you will not argue, do not joke about her drug and alcohol abuse, if she offers you a drink politely refuse and most importantly under no circumstances scuff up the floor, I just cleaned it this morning”.

Laura jerked a nodded and kept her mouth shut. They arrived outside two large wooden double doors. “Now I’ll go in and inform Miss Karnstein you have arrived, you will wait out here until I return”. Before Laura could even say okay Perry had slammed the door in her face. For the next few minutes Laura could hear hushed whispers coming from behind the door, until finally Perry, looking even more flustered and testy stormed out of the room. “Well it appears Miss Karnstein is ready for you, I’ll leave you to it, if you need me I’ll be out in the Courtyard”. And as quickly as she had appeared Perry vanished down one of the many corridors of the mansion.

* * *

 

Laura Hollis remembers the exact moment she fell in love with Carmilla Karnstein. She was 12 years old, shivering cold in the backseat of her father’s car. They had both gone to visit Laura’s mum, when they were caught in a bout of bad weather. Now both were soaked from head to toe. Her father noticed her disappointed look and cranked up the radio in hopes to cheer her up.

A sad soft voice filled the car, accompanied by the slow strumming of a guitar.

_I know this ain’t going to last forever._

_I know some day soon you’ll leave me here._

_With heaviness in my heart, and tears running from my eyes._

_But I will still love, the same._

_For love will have its sacrifices._

Laura felt tears running down her face as the song continued to play. Her father saw her crying and offered to turn it off, but Laura said no. Her crying ceased as the song faded out and the rain continued to pour. “Looks like we won’t be seeing mum today kiddo” Mr Hollis said with a heavy sigh. The upbeat tune of “Walking on sunshine” began to play, as the Hollis’s pulled out of the Cemetery parking lot, to head home.

 

* * *

 

After taking a deep breath and mentally reminding herself not to jump the star and demand an autograph, Laura entered the room. The living room was huge and very modern. Glass windows allowed for an outside view of the backyard, which look over LA City. Guitars, Records and posters littered the walls. The centre of the room had two circular couches around a fire pit.

And there she was, in all her black leather glory. Sprawled across a couch, absently plucking at a guitar. She didn’t seem to notice Laura enter or at least didn’t acknowledge the girl until she was sitting across from her. It took everything in Laura’s entire being not to squeal with excitement.

“Well aren’t you a cute one cupcake” Carmilla smirked, her dark eyes trace over Laura’s face. Laura blushed uncomfortably not knowing with to feel complimented or insulted. Carmilla Karnstein for the most part looked exactly how Laura remembered. The only big thing that stood out was her hair was no longer short, it was long and messy again similar to the way it looked when she first rose to fame back in 2005. However Laura did notice the little things, like the sunkenness of her eyes, the hollowness of her cheeks and the paleness of her skin.

“Hi my name is Laura Hollis it’s an absolute pleasure to finally meet you” Laura stuttered out, reaching over to shake Carmilla’s hand. Carmilla ignore the gesture, continuing to stare the younger woman down. “Do you know why out of all the news reporters and journalists I picked you to do this interview?”

Laura looked surprised at the out of the blue question, but shook her head. She was very curious to know why Carmilla had allowed for this meeting to take place. “Well your see cupcake, I get thousands of emails and calls from people, news companies and magazines all begging to write the ultimate story about my life, you sent me just one, just one little email, not once did you mention ‘clearing my name’ or ‘showing a different side’, no all you said was you wanted to talk, so here we are let’s talk”.

So they talked. Laura listened, scribbling down notes as Carmilla explained the meaning behind the band name, the first ‘real’ Hollywood party she went to, what it was like on tour with Max and Will (El was not brought up in the discussion). They talked for hours.

Laura asked trivial questions like:

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“Black duh”

“If you could have one super power what would it be?”

“The ability to control fire”

“Fuck, Marry, Kill, Beyoncé, Lady Gaga or Nicki Minaj”

“Hmmm I’d Fuck Nicki, Marry Gaga and Kill Beyoncé”

“Wait you’d kill Beyoncé?”

“Met her at a party once, didn’t take to her attitude, some shade throwing was involved”

 

* * *

 

The sun was just beginning to set when Perry returned to tell Laura her ride had come to pick her up. “Already” Carmilla asked (almost whined) like a child whose play date had just ended. Laura tried not to look disappointed, but who wouldn’t be disappointed if you had to leave after being just told by your celebrity crush that they thought you had a pretty smile.

Laura thanked Perry and rose from the couch. The day had been unless by a journalism stand point with her most revealing bit of information being ‘Carmilla has a fear of the dark and closed in spaces’. She was going to get fired, but it was worth it, 150% worth it. She smiled politely and thanked Carmilla for her time, who just grunted looking like a sulking teenager. Perry showed Laura to the door who left quickly and quietly. She walked briskly to the car, when suddenly she heard a voice behind her. “Wait, cupcake wait”. Laura spun around to find Carmilla Karnstein, the Carmilla Karnstein running down the long drive way towards her.

“Look one interview is clearly not enough to discuss all of my amazingness, why don’t you come back tomorrow morning, we can go out for lunch or some shit if you like” Carmilla puffed, looking away from Laura with a disinterested expression.

“Oh wow really? Yes of course, I’d love to continue our interview” ‘did Carmilla Karnstein just ask me out to lunch’.

“You would?, I mean yeah kool, awesome, so see you tomorrow then, say around 10:30?”


	4. To all the kids, this is me ten year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW, drugs and drug usage, again sorry for shit grammar

**“What would you say to all those kids out there experiencing a hard time right now?”**

_“I’d tell them that no matter what there will always be people out there that will hate you for what and who your are, your job in life is not obsess over the opinions of others, they are sheep, you are a lion, they can waste their lives away hating you, criticising you, they can go fuck themselves, live life the way you want to, because at the end of the day you only get one” – Carmilla Karnstein 2008_

* * *

 

“What the hell is going on” snapped Laura as the tall body guard frisked her roughly in the mansion foyer. “Sorry little hottie, just a formality” He mumbled as his hands trailed up her legs. “First of all my name is Laura, secondly if it’s just a formality then why wasn’t I frisked yesterday”. She didn’t like this ‘Brody Kirsch’ guy, all dressed up in his suit and tie, a dopey smile across his face.

“Sorry for the inconvenience miss Hollis” came a female voice. Laura turned to see a tall red head, also dressed in a black suit descending down the mansions large curved stair case. “It’s just someone tried to break into Miss Karnstein estate late last night”. The woman towered over Laura and looked intimidating in her black suit, however her eyes were soft and warm, making Laura relax as Brody finished up his search. Danielle Lawrence or just Danny she introduced herself to Laura, with a firm hand shake and a shy smile.

“Wait what? Someone tried to break in, oh my god is Carmilla okay?”

“More than okay now that you’re here cupcake” Carmilla smirked as she leaned casually against the stair bannister. Laura noticed how Danny eyes hardened as Carmilla sauntered over to them. “At ease there Chewbacca” Carmilla saluted the taller woman, who just glared in response “The short one’s with me, why don’t you two go patrol the perimeters or whatever the fuck it is you do”. And with a disinterested wave of her hand, Carmilla lead Laura out of the room and away from the two bodyguards.

“So this was you plan all along, lure me in here to murder me” Laura joked as they entered the mansion’s kitchen, fingers trailing across a rack of knives hanging from the wall. “Oh no, you’ve discovered my dastardly plan” Carmilla chuckled, perching herself upon the counter top “So what are you making me for lunch cupcake”.

“Oh is that how this is happening, you invite me over to make you lunch”

“Yeah pretty much, also to be able to see that pretty smile of yours”

“Wow smooth much”

“Well I got you to smile, so how bad can I be doing?”

* * *

 

They talked like this whilst Laura made toasted cheese sandwiches. Carmilla provided no help, stating she ‘can’t cook for shit’. Instead decided to watch and commentate on Laura’s work. They sat together on top the counter munching away at their sandwiches, along with celery sticks and peanut butter. “Wow who knew that Carmilla Karnstein is a complete 100% dork in her spare time” Laura giggled as Carmilla dunked her finger into the peanut butter.

“And if you tell anyone I may be forced to get my body guards to” she pulled her thumb across her throat and made ripping noise, that made Laura snort and almost choke on her sandwich. “You know if anyone had told me as a teenager I would be spending an entire morning eating a really bad toasted cheese sandwich with Carmilla Karnstein, I would have slapped them and told them not to lie to me”.

“Why does it just have to be a morning, why can’t it be an entire day?”

Laura smiled shyly, nibbling on the crust of her sandwich, as Carmilla told her about the time met Taylor Swift. After their meal they migrated up stairs to Carmillas entertainment room, which was already being occupied by two people. “Whoa ho ho, what have we hear” Carmilla teased entering the room to find Perry and another person on the couch in an intimate position. The pair practically flew off one another, both muttering apologizes. “Laura I want you to meet LaFontaine, Laura Laf, Laf Laura” Carmilla said pointing between the two. “Laf is the best of the best for special effects, stage props and make up, so if you ever need a costume or some pyrotechnics then this is the person to ask”. LaFontaine rolled their eyes at Carmilla who had flopped down next to them on the couch.

LaFontaine was only slightly taller than Carmilla, with short red hair and a sleeveless band Tee on.  ‘Carmilla must have a thing for red heads’ thought Laura as she sat down next to Perry, who seems to have loosed up since yesterday.

“What you two were doing is a sin” Carmilla said in an exaggerated shrilling voice “I will not have this under my roof”, she squawked slapping her hands together.

“Fuck you mom I love her, I’m going to run away and join the circus” LaFontaine yelled back throwing a pillow at Carmilla. “That is it you little shit” Carmilla shrilled again, grabbing LaFontaine into a head lock.

“Just ignore them” whispered Perry to Laura who watched in shock as the two started slapping and hitting each other. They spent the rest of the afternoon, chatting and playing pool with Perry and LaFontaine.  Laura asked them questions and for the most part they answered with a funny story or a memory from happier times.

LaFontaine elaborated that it was their idea to set Will’s hair on fire and that they were the one who designed all the band members instruments. Perry mutter under her breath mostly about ‘Carmilla will send me to an early grave’ ‘You should have seen her as a teenager’. And Carmilla spoke mostly about the music, the meaning behind certain lyrics, and how that all the best music have stories behind them. It was nice, normal almost, like four friends just hanging out. That was until Carmilla got too carried away.

* * *

 

Throughout the day Carmilla was constantly getting up to go to the bathroom. Laura didn’t think much of it until she started noticing the sad and disappointed looks Perry and Lafontaine would make. It then she started catching on. Carmilla would return each time with a slightly more crazed look in her eyes, and would always have a ‘kool’ and new exciting thing for them to do. And then finally Carmilla stopped going to the bathroom and decided that it would be a great idea if they all did some lines together. “Carmilla you have a guest” Perry snapped as Carmilla began to sort the white powder into little lines on the table. “But isn’t that the point of doing coke, the more the merrier” She said flashing a charming smile at Laura, who just awkwardly gulped, “Laura’s kool, you’re down for it right?”

“Um actually I don’t really want-“

LaFontaine slammed their hand down on the table causing the room to go silent. They and Carmilla had a stare down, until their eyes flicked down towards the table, their cold glare replaced by a look of longing and desire. “Sweetie, walk away” Whispered Perry rubbing their shoulders from behind until they relaxed and stalked out of the room.

“Yeah that’s it fucking walk away, I remember when you used to be fun, Susan” Carmilla hissed out the name as if a curse word. And that’s when Perry slapped her.

“Is that all you got, mom” Carmilla spat looking up at the shaking red head.   
“You of all people should know how hard it has been on them, but they changed, for me and most importantly for themselves, which is a lot more than I can say for you” Perry whispered harshly “Come on Laura I’ll take you home”.

Laura nodded quietly eyes locked on Carmilla who was lounging on the couch as if it was a throne. “What the fuck, you’re leaving to?” Carmilla snapped as Laura followed Perry out the door.

“I uh-“ Laura began to say but was cut off by Perry.

“Yes Carmilla she is leaving, see what happens when you do stuff like this, people end up leaving, it’s about time you learn you can’t act this way and also get what you want”.

Perry slammed the door behind them and Laura could hear the sound of smashing glass against the closed door.

 

* * *

 

**“So where do you see yourself in 10 year’s time?”**

_“Where do I see myself?, Do you hear those people outside screaming my name, ten years’ time, what you seeing in front of you, this is me in ten year’ time, people will be screaming my name till the day I day, ten years means nothing, it means nothing when you are going to live forever” – Carmilla Karnstein 2008._


	5. Midnight texting and Morning faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, and is kinda just some fluff. I have written the next chapter which is going to be called Just Lafontaine and is going to be about them, and will most like be two parts ( I have written part 1 ) anyways I’m going away for 2 weeks so I don’t know it ill have internet so I’m writing as many chapters as I can now. Also my internet has like died on me, cos of some issue with the Xbox. So yeah ahahaha. Again sorry if there is bad grammar hahaha :) hope you guys like it

*Beep Beep*

“Ughhhhhhhhhh”

…….

*Beep Beep*

“Ugh its 2 in morning, who the hell is texting me at this hour” Laura groaned groggily feeling around for her phone. She expected it to be work, most likely her boss bitching about her lack of a story, but instead an unknown number flashed onto the screen.

 **Unknown:** Hey :(

 **Unknown:** Sorry

Part of her wanted to ignore it, assuming it was a wrong number, but her curiosity got the better of her.

 **Laura:** Ummm who is this?

 **Unknown:** Guess Cupcake

 **Laura:** What? Carmilla? How did you get this number?

 **Carmilla:** I may have swiped it from Perry’s phone, now before you freak out and think that I’m a crazy stalker or some shit, I’m only texting to apologize about what happened today.

Laura bit down on her lip, as a small smile spread across her face. She was still pretty shocked by what had happened back at the mansion, but she tried to be understanding towards the situation.

 **Laura:** I will admit it was pretty messed up, but I forgive you, however it is not me you should be apologizing to, you should say sorry to Perry and LaFontaine

…….

 **Carmilla:** I guess…

 **Laura:** What are you even doing it 2 in the morning you should be in bed

 **Carmilla:** Channelling your inner Perry there cupcake? :P

 **Laura:** I now understand why being your personal assistant is so stressful, you’re like an angsty rebellious teenager, which would be fine, if you weren’t 25, you still haven’t answered my question what are you doing?

 **Carmilla:** just on the roof ya know, chlling, watching the star.

 **Laura:** ON THE ROOF!!!!, Carmilla Karnstein get your ass off that roof now and go to bed. You are such a weirdo, but I still love you :P

 **Carmilla:** So you love me then? ;P

 **Laura:** Of course I love you, I’ve loved you since I was 12, I have an entire shrine in my bedroom dedica- oh crap that sounded creepy, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound creepy, its well, you know :/

 **Carmilla:** relax I’ve had creepier fans ;), one guy once threw a bag of his hair at me with his number, claiming that this way I’ll have a little part of him to keep forever.

 **Laura:** Eww what a creep :/

 

Laura yawned. Part of her (the fangirl part that she was proudly containing) was yelling at her to keep talking, but the other side was tired and knew she had to get up early tomorrow and explain to her boss why she had wasted two days and had no story.

 

 **Laura:** I wish I could chat longer, but I have to get up early tomorrow morning, maybe chat another time?

 

She added the last part in quickly, blushing furiously and breathing heavily after she sent it. Her stomach wouldn’t stop twisting as she waited anxiously for Carmilla’s reply.

**Carmilla:** Getting up early? sucks to be you, I hope you think of me all snug in my bed when you get up tomorrow morning, I expect a lovely photo of your tired morning face when I wake up, night cutie xx

 

Laura squealed at the text, flopping down onto her bed, kicking her sheets in excitement. ­ And she did think about Carmilla all snug in her bed, she imagined the way her black hair would fan out over the pillow, how she would mostly likely sleep alone in a double bed far too big for her. That thought made Laura sad.

So she lay in bed all night too excited to go to sleep, wanting nothing more than to text the rock star back saying she could still chat. But she didn’t want to sound desperate and annoying, ‘She probably already thinks that’ Laura thought, her low self-esteem getting the better of her.

* * *

 

Laura awoke with a loud groan to the squawking of an alarm clock, she didn’t remember falling asleep. A small trail of drool dripped down her chin, which she quickly rubbed off before grabbing her phone. ‘Was she serious about the photo thing’ thought Laura as she looked at her dishevelled appearance in the camera. In all the time she had known Carmilla (which granted was only two days) the other woman had never said anything but what was on her mind. ‘Okay if I’m going to do this I need to do this right’. Shower, Hair, teeth, make up. Okay now Laura was ready for her photo. She tried to look tired as if she had just woken from bed, but the shiny hair and foundation said otherwise. ‘Maybe she’ll just think I have awesome hair all the time’. With her photo sent, breakfast eaten and her cat (Khal Drogo) fed, Laura was out the door and ready to face the wrath of one pissed off upper class middle aged white business man, who has reasons to believe she had wasted company money.


	6. LaFontaine part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings this chapter will refer to Lafontaine as Susan numerously because this is before they have told anyone about their non-binary preference, they will however still be referred to as they or them in the narrative of this chapter as to not offend anyone, this chapter will contain drug usage and mature references , so read at own risk.

Susan, was who they introduced themselves as to the band back in 2006, a 20 year old special effects and design prodigy.  Eccentric and a pursuer of all things weird and wonderful, 16 year old Carmilla Karnstein looked up to them, often seeking them out when she needed a moment away from all the flashing cameras and screaming fans. Carmilla liked their style, often complimenting their short hair and tattoos. “That’s what I wanna look like for my next photoshoot” she would say to her manager, who would roll his eyes and mutter ‘children’ under his breath. Susan liked attention though; they were not use to receiving positive comments about their dress sense. The two would spend hours together, coming up with new designs for guitars or Tee shirts. Carmilla would sit quietly in a corner doodling in her note pad, when satisfied with her work she would in an uncharacteristically shy manner present it to Susan. ‘If the kid wasn’t a singer she’d sure make an awesome designer or artist’ They would think, as they looked over Carmillas doodles. They would smile and ask questions about the work, ‘How would this part here work?’ ‘Did you consider what materials we are going to need’ ‘How many of these would we need to make?’. They would compliment the parts they liked ‘Carm this going to look epic’, which would make the young teen duck her head shyly and mutter ‘duh it I was made by me’. They would add adjustments to areas that needed improvement, but they would always ask Carmilla for her opinion before making or changing a design.

They felt closer to Carmilla than the other two members. Will was alright but his main focus was how much money he could waste daily on stupid crap. They once remember him turning up to the studio with a mongoose curled around his neck. Two days later the mongoose was gone now replaced with a rat. Thus the cycle continued.

Max was only interested in his image and hit on everything that moved. They had to restrain from slapping the cocky boy every time he made a sexist comment towards them. Carmilla didn’t seem to have the same restraint and they remember vividly Carmilla back handing the boy when he made a comment about their clothes.

Unlike the other two Carmilla respected them. Sure she was a cocky, over confident little shit, with a fuck the world attitude for the cameras, but behind them Susan learnt that there was more to the young rocker.  Something softer and more caring.

* * *

 

Through Carmilla they met Perry. An uptight woman, who was completely out of her league, trying hard to control the unruly teenager. They found themselves drawn to the motherly redhead, often helping her look for Carmilla when the teen would disappear for hours, only to be found broody on some roof top. The pair worked well together and found themselves growing closers each passing day.

Sometimes (not often) when Carmilla came to hang out at their workshop Perry would tag along much to the teen’s displeasure. Susan would quite often catch the red head staring at them as they worked on a new piece.  Susan looked forward to Perry’s visits and they always tried to wear sleeveless shirts on those days. One time Susan wasn’t paying attention when sawing some wood and almost sliced their finger off. Perry leapt into action, whipping a handkerchief out of her pocket and wrapping it around the wound. Carmilla smirked quietly as Susan made heart eyes towards Perry. It was nice, to have someone care for you even when they didn’t need to.

Susan finally asked Perry out, backstage of a concert, just as Carmilla sprinted onto the stage. Their palms were sweating and they could barely get the words out, but Perry just smiled, whispered yes in their ear, pecked their cheek and then went back to watching Carmilla strum away at her guitar. Everything seemed to be going well, after a month of dating Perry agreed to be Susan’s girlfriend, but something was still holding them back.

The drugs were always there for Susan and Carmilla. For Susan it started out as just smoking pot during college, as a way to deal with confused and conflicted feelings. It was when they met Carmilla things started to change. For as long as she can remember Carmilla Karnstein knew what drugs were, its odd to think that it was the 16 year old that lead the 20 year old on but that’s what happened. The rock star life style was no place for a lost, emotionally unbalanced teen, it drew Carmilla in, and she was a slave to it. Susan followed her, not as desperate as Carmilla, but just as lost and confused at the time, the drugs provide an escape.  Getting high in Susan’s workshop became something of a tradition. The pair would, smoke, snort or shot up, plug in Mario Kart and freak the fuck out on rainbow road. Carmilla would write songs and perform and Susan would share their opinion. And though fuelled by drugs and alcohol, those days when just the two of them would chill were some of the best days of their lives.

Perry found out, Susan called her one day in a panic, claiming Carmilla was choking on her own vomit. Perry stormed into the workshop and practically shoved her fingers down the now 18 year old’s throat as if she had done it before. The raven haired beauty coughed and sputtered spilling her guts all over the floor, whilst crying I’m sorry I’m sorry over and over again. Perry held the hysterical woman who was now yelling she hated herself and to please not to hurt her, she stoked the Carmilla’s wild raven hair and whispered comforting words in her ear. Susan stood back in horror, silent tears rolled down their face.  Perry was yelling at them, but they couldn’t hear what she was saying. They went to sleep alone that night after downing a bottle of vodka. Perry spent the night with a catatonic Carmilla.

 The next day Carmilla was fine, acting like nothing had happened as she boarded a plane to New York City for a concert. But Perry was furious and began to distance herself away from Susan, thinking that they had somehow been encouraging Carmillas drug addiction.

It was when Perry said she needed a break that Susan became truly lost. And Carmilla was there to pick up the pieces. But Carmilla was not someone to rely on for emotional support, and many nights the two went out partying at some mansion or penthouse with other celebrities.  Susan tried to stop many times, but without Perry there seemed to be no point. And Carmilla was always there, there to make them feel numb.

* * *

 

In 2009 Ell joined the band and Carmilla with her obsessive and addictive nature, became infatuated with the girl.

Now when Carmilla came to hang out she would spend her time gushing over the blonde beauty.

“Oh god she’s so beautiful, I think I love her” she would say pacing back and forth

“You’ve know her for 5 days Carm”

“Hey you’re meant to be giving me advice not discouraging me”

“My advice is you’re an idiot”

“An idiot in love”

“Oh Jesus, you truly are the biggest sap”

After the two got together wherever Carmilla was Ell followed and vice versa. They could never keep their hands off each other and the public couldn’t get enough.

“Give her a kiss” photographers would scream, and Carmilla would smirk pulling the blonde into a kiss. Ell liked to photobomb Carmilla by groping her from behind, which would send the paparazzi into frenzies. Ell and Susan became close. In fact Ell became the first person Susan expressed their desire to be referred to by non-binary pronouns. They thought about telling Carmilla or Perry first, but they were both too important to them and they feared losing them. Also the latter had practically stopped talking to them. Ell was supportive, she was that kind of girl who one minute was wild and fun and then next was sensitive and understanding. She told Susan who was now LaFontaine to her, that telling Carmilla and Perry would be a big a step but also some they needed to do.

They decided to tell Carmilla first.

They remember it was a Saturday and Carmilla was over. They both were playing Pokemon Stadium on Susan’s Nintendo 64 and Carmilla was slaying.

 “Hey Carm I need to tell you something” they began nervously.

“Hmmm” the young rocker hummed, mashing her thumb down on the controller.

“Well it something kinda personal……you know how you are girl Carm”

“Um yeah, the fuck you on about”

“Anyways you know how you are a girl and Will’s a boy, well…..what if I said I don’t want to be a girl anymore, or a boy for that matter?”

Carmilla paused the game and looked over at Susan who was now looking down.

……

“What if I told you I don’t want to be Susan anymore and for you to refer to me as LaFontaine or Laf and you to use them and they pronouns”

…..

“Kay” said Carmilla un-pausing the game and blasting LaFontaine’s Venusaur with Flamethrower from her Arcanine.

“Wait that’s it, just Kay?” Lafontaine questioned, as her Venusaur fainted.

“Well what do you want me to say, you want me to yell at you and say no I won’t call you them or they or LaFontaine because that is a slight inconvenience for me, I may be a self-centred dick, but even I am not that bad. It’s not my place to decide who or what you want to be, my only job is to support you. However in saying that it also isn’t my job to now give you special treatment, so this new revelation in self-discovery is not going to save you from me kicking your ass in this match”.

“Oh you are on dude”


	7. Lafontaine part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings : drug use, over dosing and death

Perry wasn’t as understanding. She didn’t cope well with change, which was ironic, as she worked for Carmilla. She insisted on calling Lafontaine Susan which really got under their skin. They knew Perry was mad at them for the drugs and the pair grew even more distant. Perry ultimately called it off, after an angry Lafontaine drunk dialled her ranting and raving about how unfairly she was behaving. Both red heads were crying by the end of the call. The words bitch and control freak were spat out a few times by Lafontaine and Perry had some names of choice to throw back. But it was now over, they had both fucked up.

Carmilla sided with Lafontaine, dragging the heartbroken red head out to every club or party she could. But Lafontaine was tired, Carmilla’s rock star life style had lost its charm, its excitement and was now starting to wear thin. They began resenting the younger woman a bit, blaming her for Perry leaving them. They also thought it was unfair that Carmilla, one of the most unstable and self-involved people they had ever met still managed to be in a steady relationship and have millions of adoring fans, whilst they had lost Perry and the only person they had was well Carmilla.

The drugs started taking their toll, they felt sicker, weaker and angrier. Angry at Perry, at Carmilla and at themselves. How did they let it get so bad?

 Though she was stilled upset Perry couldn’t help but worry about them. Sometimes Lafontaine would find food packages in their mail, or water bottles on their work desk. It was nice to know that she still cared, but it wasn’t enough to numb the pain.

They spent many nights alone, sleeping on the couch in their work shop, a bottle of vodka or a line of coke to see them through till morning. Perry noticed the changes, both to their physical and mental health, and decided to take action.

 

* * *

 

“Hey” Perry said softly one day, as Lafontaine was working on a new bass guitar for El. “Hey” They replied awkwardly. They stopped sanding the neck to look Perry in the eyes, the other red head looked close to tears.

“I would like to apologize to you, I’m still upset about what happened that day and I am still mad about our fight, however I realise that I haven’t been fair to you, I haven’t been accepting of you and I haven’t been very understanding towards your identity change and drug addiction” Perry confessed quietly, eyes shining with genuine care and concern.

Lafontaine felt their eyes water, and swallowed a sob, they would not cry. “I’m not…. I’m not an addict” They whispered “It’s just for fun”.  They were shaking now and quickly looked at the ground; they couldn’t bear to look Perry in the eyes.

Perry smiled sadly and lifted their chin up, “Sweetie you know you are lying, this stopped being fun for you a while ago didn’t it?”

And then Lafontaine broke. “I can’t stop Per” they sobbed and Perry quickly embraced them.  “I can’t stop” they repeat over and over again, and Perry just held them.

“It won’t be easy, and I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. But if you want to change you need to find something inside of you, something that is worth fighting this for. Worth giving up this addiction, this life is taking down a road that leads nowhere, and I cannot follow you. You are too beautiful and too special to me and I can’t give you up, I can’t let you lose yourself. I will support you no matter what, you understand me Lafontaine?”

Lafontaine nodded, face pressed into Perry’s chest, silent tears running down their face. They didn’t know what would become of this; all they knew is that they wanted Perry by their side.

 

* * *

 

It was hard and for the first few months they fell back onto bad habits. They didn’t tell Carmilla about wanting to give up drugs. The younger woman was too far gone in Lafontaine’s eyes. Perry was supportive and less judgemental. She wouldn’t lecture or brush them off when they used, but would always be there with something as simple as a smile or hug, too remind Lafontaine what they were fighting for.

They slowly began mending their relationship. Going to each other’s houses for dinner and spending weekends curled up on Perry’s couch watching re-runs of Friends.  Things were looking up for once, for Lafontaine nothing beat chilling in their PJs, eating Perry’s homemade Mac and Cheese and watching TV with the girl they loved.  They both still had their issues and the relationship was not without bumps. Lafontaine found it hard to talk to Perry about their problems when the other red head flat out refused to talk about her own. But Lafontaine didn’t want to push her.

Carmilla was still unware of Lafontaine’s desires to go clean, so she continued to invite them out to parties and do drugs around them. Perry suggested that they distance themselves away from the rock star and decline invites to parties. Simple enough in theory, but in real life it was a different story. Carmilla could be very convincing.

And so on March 4th 2011 Lafontaine attended a party at Carmilla’s mansion that would change multiply lives forever.   

 

* * *

 

It’s scary when you watch an emergency happen, right in front of your eyes and yet you cannot do anything to help. Your brain kinda goes numb to what’s happening around you, but you can feel your body reacting. The way your stomach clenches in panic, the quickening of your heart and the sudden dryness of your mouth. They didn’t know how they ended up from Carmilla’s house to Perry’s , all they remember was yelling, ambulance sirens and Carmilla screaming. The kind of scream that makes your skin crawl and haunts your dream. Perry opened the door after the first knock, hair frizzled and wide awake. She had her phone clenched in her hand and looked like she was getting dressed.  They opened their mouth to speak, but all they could think about was the way El looked lying on the floor, convulsing and choking on her own vomit. And the confusion, the desperation in Carmilla’s eyes as the police dragged her away.

“I…”

Was all they could get out before they broke down on Perry’s door step.

“I have to go Dave” they heard Perry say to Carmilla’s manager, before they felt her hands on their face and her lips on their forehead. Perry led them inside and gently sat them down on the couch. She grabbed a blanket from her bed and wrapped them both up in it, bodies pressing together. Lafontaine stared blankly at the wall, eyes glassy, face stained with tears.

“She..” Lafontaine began after a moment of silence “she was d-d-dancing one minute,  h-her and Carmilla were.. were laughing, and then…. And the s-she just s-stopped and um we didn’t know why … she just kinda l-like fell a-a-and at first we t-thought nothing of it, like it was a just a joke or something…. But um then she d-didn’t get back up…. She didn’t get back up”.

They stayed on the couch in silence for a while until Perry got another call from Carmilla’s manager saying she needed to head down to the police station. She was reluctant to leave Lafontaine, but they said it was fine and they just wanted to go to bed.

Perry nodded and helped them into bed. Before she left she grabbed Lafontaine’s face, pulling them into a desperate yet passionate kiss. Lafontaine saw tears on Perry cheeks when they broke apart, but the uptight red head was gone before they could do anything.

 

They awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, Perry lying next to them and the news that Ell had passed away in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry this took so long I was away and I had mad writers block, this chapter took forever to write (rewrote it so many times) and I'm not even happy with it (sorry if it is lame hahaha)  
> anyways hope you like it, you can leave a comment or suggestion if you want :) also if you have any prompts you want to send I'm up for that :)  
> also if there are any glaring grammar problems that you want to tell me, I'll try and change it :)


	8. Dinner plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw mentions of sexual harassment and inappropriate behaviour in the work place   
> shortish chapter but next chapter I promise hollistein dinner date :) also leave a comment or a suggestion if you want :)

“Are you ready for this?” husked Carmilla and Laura felt her body shiver.  A feather touch of Carmilla’s hand on her face and Laura moaned softly. She was more than ready.

“Yes”

She could feel the rock stars slowly pulling down her jeans, making her whole body clenched as she felt fingers entering her.

“Oh god Carm I’m ready”

 

“Miss Hollis are you even listening to me”

Laura startled from her daydream “what…. Oh sorry sir”.

‘Oh god just strike me down now’ she thought as she realised she was having a sexual fantasy inside her bosses office. Mr Davis her boss, was a stern looking man who had aged surprisingly well for 55. He was tall, with sun kissed skin and movie star good looks, all the women in office swooned over him. He was also a complete asshole and creep, Laura was surprised he still had a job and wasn’t in jail with the amount of sexual harassment charges he had, but she guessed having money (a lot of it) had its perks, including getting out of jail free cards.

She knew something was up the moment she walked into the office and everyone looked at her like she was a dead woman walking. Then Joanne Mr Davis’s assistant called her to his office. Everyone gave her a sad smile as she made her way to the glass door. And now here she was, hunched in one his cushy office chairs.

“Miss Hollis, as much as I hate to say this, I am not firing you. Shocking I know. Since you’ve been here you have yet to do anything but cause trouble and now you have wasted company money and have zero story to show for it. Your incompetence is grating, however for god knows what reason that fucked up junkie seems to like you” he was standing over Laura now, his coffee scented breath on her face and eyes leering, making her sink lower into her chair, his harsh words shattering her self-esteem. It was good to know she wasn’t fired, but they way he was looking at her made her extremely uncomfortable.

“So this is what you are going to do, you’re going to play along, you’ll go over there, braid each other’s hair or whatever the fuck you two do. Make friends with her. Find out everything you can, bring the story to me and I’ll turn it into a book, splitting the profits with you 30-70 and you get to have you name on the front cover, and who knows maybe someone else will fucking take you off my hands”.  His hands were on her shoulders now, she could feel his fingers rubbing against her skin, making her want to vomit. “And if I refuse” she whispered, her confidence rapidly leaving her body, as his hand brushed against her ear.

“Well I mean no one is forcing you to this. But let’s say you do refuse, well then you’re fired and I will do everything in my power to ensure no other company hires you, but really it’s your choice” he smirked, returning to his seat. “So what’s going to be?”

 

* * *

 

 

Carmilla Karnstein woke to a lovely photo that morning. She quickly saved it and stumbled down to the kitchen where Perry was waiting for her. “Good morning Carmilla” she said in a chipper voice, like yesterday didn’t happen. “Uh yeah morning” mumbled Carmilla as she plopped down into a chair. “Eat up” Perry instructed, pushing a bowl of cereal and cut up fruit in front of the rocker. “Thanks” muttered Carmilla shovelling the cereal into her mouth. An awkward silence stood between them and both avoided eye contact. Carmilla sighed, knowing Perry wasn’t going to be the one to break the ice. “Hey Per” Carmilla began, her mind thinking about Laura had said last night “I’m sorry, for yesterday, I was being an asshole and if you see Laf tell them I’m sorry”. Perry just looked at her, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Yes well I have already forgiven you, however it is nice saying you are sorry, but maybe instead of apologizing you should perhaps try not being an ‘asshole’, or else one day you’ll find yourself a very lonely woman”

Carmilla didn’t say anything but Perry knew her words had hit the rocker hard. “Well I have some work that needs doing, enjoy your breakfast” Perry nodded before exiting the kitchen.

The rest of the day dragged went by slowly, and Carmilla spent most of it in her PJs on the couch watching crappy monster movies, with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of Bacardi. It seemed like her life had become days like these, spent doing nothing, slowly drinking herself into an early grave.  Her mind however was fixated on the tiny blonde who had stumbled into her life.

‘God what is this woman doing to me’

 

* * *

 

‘Beep’ ‘Beep’

“Goddammit” Laura groaned as she tripped over her front step dropping her phone and all her paper work. It had been a long and emotionally draining day at office, and she couldn’t wait to get out of there.

‘Beep’ Beep’ her phone chirped again

**Carm:** What you doing?

Laura smiled when she saw the text, but then she remember what her boss had said to her. ‘Ugh why did he have to taint this?’ she thought. Carmilla Karnstein was texting her and her stupid creepy boss had to ruin whatever it was they had, by being a greedy fucking asshole who only wanted to use them to make money.

**Laura:** Nothing just got home, u?

**Carm:** Nothing as well, super bored :(

Laura chuckled.

**Carm:** Want to go grab some dinner

‘Holy shit, is she asking me out? Okay, okay, okay oh my god, just play it cool Laura, don’t freak out’

**Laura:** OKAY :) :)

‘Nailed it’

**Carm:** Okay, I’ll pick you up say around 7 then?

Laura looked at the clock. It was 4:30

**Laura:** 7 sounds great :D

Could she really do this, befriend Carmilla, gain her trust and ultimately sell her out. So far the other woman had shown repeated interest in Laura and seemed to genuinely like the younger woman. Why would Laura ruin this? But she couldn’t let her life be defined by the possibility of a something more with Carmilla, she had spent too long and worked too hard to get where she was in her career. She couldn’t throw that all away because Carmilla Karnstein might like her. What would happen if Carmilla didn’t like her that way, which was probably true. No Laura would not put her career on the line.

Still she felt awful.

**Carm:** Okay see you at 7, also dress up a bit :)


	9. Dinner Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla go on a dinner date, its nice until some uninvited guests show up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um yeah sorry for the late update, been feeling super uninspired and had a lot of difficulty writing this  
> For a while i didn't know if I wanted to continue this, but I probs will  
> it's just been hard to get motivated i guess ... haha  
> so yeah pls leave a comment if you like it   
> also apologise for grammar again if there are any major problems tell me and I'll fix them :), hahaha i finished this at like midnight

 

 

 

“Woah, that’s a fucking huge cat” were Carmilla’s first words to Laura as she stepped into the younger woman’s apartment. The Rock Star had arrived fashionably late, much to Laura’s distress, who had spent the last half hour wondering if the dark haired singer was even coming. “Oh that’s Khal Drogo, and yes he is um quite large, I think he may have some Bob cat mixed in him” Laura rambled, as she picked up the giant cat, who just sat limply in her arms. “Okayyy…..” Carmilla drawled, looking around the small flat. Movie and TV posters covered the walls and shelves were littered with books, character figurines and other miscellaneous pop culture items. Oddly enough the apartment was very clean, just cluttered to the brim with junk. “Is that a wand” Carmilla asked, picking up a long stick shaped object off Laura’s book shelf. “Uh well…. Yeah it is, it’s a replica of Hermione’s wand” Laura mumbled embarrassed, blood rushing to her checks. Carmilla sensed Laura’s embarrassment. “Um expectum prontum” Carmilla joked awkwardly, waving the wand around like it was a sword. Laura inwardly groaned at Carmilla’s awful mispronunciation, but thought it was incredible sweet that she was trying to appeal to Laura’s interests rather than writing her off as being weird. “You look ridiculous” Laura giggled, taking the wand from Carmilla’s hand before the other woman pocked her eye out. “What can I say, was more of a Star Wars kid” Carmilla shrugged with a shy smirk. “I’ll remember that” Laura smiled back with a wink.

“Um you look gorgeous” Carmilla said, eyes raking over Laura’s dress. It was a simple sky blue dress, that could be considered a little plain, but it looked nice on Laura. It was tight around the upper body and waist, flowing out below the hips, reaching down to Laura’s knees. “Really? It’s not too casual? I have a nicer dress if you want me to get change?” Laura rambled, she spent hours rummaging through her wardrobe and was still worried she’d be underdressed. “I just said you looked gorgeous, would you prefer it if I said prefect? Because that’s what you look in that dress” Carmilla husked softly.  “Oh wow Smooth” Laura giggled, shaking her head.

“I try” Carmilla shrugged.

“You look nice too, in a punk rocky, badass attitude sense” Laura teased “I have always liked your leather pants”.

“Well I guess I should wear them more often” Carmilla hummed “Now shall we get going?”

“Yes I believe we shall”

 

It turned out that 25 year old rock legend Carmilla Karnstein cannot drive, much to Laura’s amusement. Instead Danny was waiting for them in Carmilla’s black Mercedes. “I failed four times and never tried a fifth time” Carmilla muttered as she climbed into the back seat next to Laura.

Laura swore she saw Danny smirk at the comment. “Where to Miss Karnstein?” Danny asked gruffly, again dressed in her black bodyguard suit. “Onwards to Vids my dear giant, where a feast awaits this fair maiden” Carmilla jeered mockingly to the tall woman and Laura sensed something more than employer and employee hostility between them, but said nothing. “This is an awfully nice car for someone who can’t drive” teased Laura. “You’re not going to drop that anytime soon are you?” Carmilla sighed, with a look Laura could almost describe as a pout.

“Nope”

 

* * *

 

 

‘I cant afford this’ Laura thought as her eyes raked over the menu ’36 bucks for a salad? No salad is worth that’. She stole a nervous glance at Carmilla who was leaning back in her chair lazily looking over the menu. “This is a nice place” Laura blurted out awkwardly, trying to start up a conversation “I’ve wanted to come here for a while now, but it’s always very busy”.

 On the outside the Vids restaurant was a large brick building with flashy lights and a long line of people all decked out in suits and cocktail dresses. On the inside it seemed smaller, making it a much quieter and intimate place than what it appeared.

Laura shouldn’t have been surprised they had gotten in. Danny parked them around the back as to avoid the crowd, where they met the owner waiting for them. He took one look at Carmilla, before pulling the rocker into a bone crushing hug, exclaiming that he had missed her. Theodore, preferably Theo he introduced himself to Laura with a kiss on her hand and an eyebrow waggle at Carmilla, as he led them to a private room.

“Yeah it’s nice I guess” Carmilla smirked as Theo entered with a bottle of Champagne. “Bitch” He muttered jokingly as he poured them both a glass. “Oh I don’t drink” Laura said a bit too late, as her glass filled up. “Tonight you do” Carmilla answered, lifting her glass for a toast. Laura hesitantly raised her glass and the two cheered. “Not a huge fan of Champagne” Carmilla admitted after downing her glass. Laura just sipped causally, she didn’t mind Champagne but hadn’t had any in years. “So order anything on the menu, my treat” Carmilla continued, pouring herself another glass. “Oh you don’t have to do that I’m fine paying for myself” Laura replied. She prided herself in being self-sufficient and didn’t like being cater to or owning people. “Ah your one of those” Carmilla smiled shaking her head with a chuckle. “One of what” Laura inquired, taking on a slightly defensive tone. “The type of person who demands they pay for everything on a date because A) they don’t want to feel like they owe someone anything B) feel less superior if they don’t pay and C) have most likely grown up having everything given to them and want to prove they can look after themselves…….. not that there is anything wrong with that” Carmilla quickly added, noticing Laura’s frown. “Yes well, I find it very rewarding personally, paying for yourself shows that you are a hard working individual, especially for women, not long ago women stayed at home and were never expected to get jobs or make something of themselves. Now there are more opportunities for us, we can get jobs, run our own businesses, etc, so why not pay for yourself? It may not seem like much, but it’s a way of fighting for equality and honour those who fought before us” Laura conclude with a confident nod, that left Carmilla staring, mouth open and eyes wide. “Uhhh, wow, you’re really into that stuff huh?” Carmilla asked rubbing the back of her neck. “By stuff you mean women’s rights and equality? Then yes I am, I believe in it greatly”. Laura leaned back into her chair, crossing her arms, and Carmilla felt like she was walking on thin ice, being rich and famous for so long really makes you forget about the plight of others. Also locking yourself in your house for 2 years doesn’t really help either. “Well you’ll be pleased to know I am also a supporter of women’s rights, as a young woman growing up in the music business, I had to put up with a lot of shit, a lot of people didn’t think I had what it took to play with the big boys, but I proved them wrong. I guess I have been away from the real world for so long, I’ve kinda lost touch with what’s happening with society, maybe one day you’d like to help me get up to date?”

“You’re a charmer I’ll give you that, and I’d be more than happy” Laura answered, as Carmilla raised her glass.

“To a brighter future for equality, next time we go on a date I’ll never offer to pay, open a door or take your coat”

“You’re an asshole”

They both Laughed, downing their glasses.

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god you didn’t, hahaha I heard about it but didn’t know if it was true or not” Laura cackled, gasping for breath. “Yeah it’s 100% true, they had to edit it out and we did the interview again” Carmilla said, grinning widely as Laura continued to laugh. “So what you threw up all over her?” Laura choked out. “Yeah it was my first real interview and I was pretty nervous, I think I was about 14 or 15, and I had had lunch just before the interview, one thing lead to another and I yacked my entire meal onto the reporter.”

“Well I fainted at my high school graduation, on stage, in front of everyone, including everyone’s parents” admitted Laura, making Carmilla choke on her champagne. “Oh dam, hahaha, I am lucky to say that has never happened to me, granted I never graduated from High school”

“It was so embarrassing, they had to postpone the whole thing until I gain consciousness, then afterwards my dad freaked out complete and kept handing me water bottles for an entire week”.

And the night was like that, a story here, a question there. Laughing, flirting, overall just having fun. They seemed to click, both totally different, yet similar in certain ways. Laura learnt that Carmilla also had a cat, well not a cat but cats. Five of them to be specific. Carmilla learnt that Laura spent half her childhood living on a farm, until her and her father moved to the city. She use have horses and still loves to go riding when she has a chance.

Carmilla hates romance novels.

In high school Laura was nominated for prom queen, but didn’t win. She was surprised she got nominated and was too shocked to even care about not winning.

Carmilla has seen Perry naked…… more than once…. They’ve both never been the same since.

Laura sets all her watches five minutes fast.

Carmilla’s idea of relaxing is lazing around in a bathroom, drinking vodka and lemonade, whilst watching terribly dubbed Japanese monster movies. And she’ll murder anyone who repeats that.

Laura has diabetes.

It was weird and wonderful. Both were nervous, one of them hiding her nerves better than the other (but we all know she was just as nervous, if not more so). But it was the good kind of nervous, complete with butterflies and shaky smiles. And the night drew to a close. Both bellies were full, stuffed to the brim with a delicious dessert that Laura, insisted on getting two helpings of. Now it was time to leave, both exiting the room with broad smiles on their faces. That was until Theo rushed in.

 

 

 

 

“Um Carm, it might be a bit of a challenge getting to the car” grunted Theo, glaring daggers at one of his employees. “Why is that” asked Carmilla, wrapping her arm around Laura’s shoulders. ‘Holy crap’ Laura’s brain squeaked but she kept her emotions in check, as she could feel the tenseness rolling off Carmilla and Theo. “Someone, may have tipped off the paparazzi you were here…. On a date” Theo gritted out “So naturally they’ve all shat themselves and now they’ve swarmed the place.”

“Fuck” Carmilla hissed “Where’s Danny?”

“I’ve already called her, she’s got the car ready and running, you just need to make it across the back parking lot”

 

“Miss Karnstein over here”

A flash of a camera

“Give her a kiss Carmilla”

Some is tugging at their arms

“Can you give any details about your relationship and where it is going?”

The crowd begins to circle, blocking their exit.

“Carmilla isn’t about time you seek some professional help?’

Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand tightly dragging her through the mass of people surrounding them. The paparazzi were hot on their heels, snapping photos and yelling out questions. Laura had never felt so over whelmed in her life, she felt sick and dizzy, as the crowd continued to get closer. ‘Is this really what reporters are like?’ “Get that fucking camera out of our faces” Carmilla snapped, shoving a reporter away who was hovering around Laura. And suddenly they became separated in the crowd and Laura lost sight of Carmilla. ‘Dam me and my shortness’ she thought, desperately looking around, only to be met with another camera to the face. “What’s it like dating Carmilla Karnstein?” “Can you tell us anything more about her drug addiction?” A man dressed with sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat tugged at her dress and she spun around to slap him when she felt someone tugging her forward. It was Carmilla pulling her into the open door of a black Mercedes. “Get us out of here” Carmilla snapped at Danny, who quickly pulled away from the curb just as the crowd began tapping against the windows. ‘God they’re like zombies’. Laura opened her mouth to say something but clamped it shut when she saw Carmilla glaring out the widow, jaw muscles tensed and her back facing Laura. Instead she reached across the sit, placing her hand on top of the rock star’s. Carmilla jumped slightly at the touch, but didn’t move her hand. Laura smiled at that.

 The remained of the car ride was spent in silence, apart from the soft music from the radio.

_The last waltz of 1698 – by The Bladez of Hastur_

 

 

* * *

 

 

They still hadn’t spoken by the time Carmilla had walked Laura to her door, but Carmilla had yet to let go of her hand, so that was a plus, Laura guessed. “Well apart from being chased by the paparazzi, I had a fun time” Laura said, biting her lip slightly. “Yeah I did to” Carmilla admitted. Another awkward silence.

“Well I guess I should…..” Laura trailed off, gesturing towards her door.

“Um yeah right, goodnight then” Carmilla nodded. She hesitated brief, their hands still interlocked. With a final squeeze Carmilla let go and turned to walk away. Laura’s hand drop with the sudden release and her hand now felt cold. She watched as Carmilla walked away, closing the door as the Raven haired beauty disappeared from sight.

It was hard not to run back to the door but Carmilla kept walking, just like it was hard for Laura not too swing the door open and rush to the Rock star. Instead they ignored desires and continued to go their separate ways.  Later that night when they both lying in their respective beds they couldn’t help but think that was a very disappointing way to end a date.


	10. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the date, Laura has a talk with her boss, Carmilla plans a party, much to Perry and Laf's despair and Danny and Kirsch but heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this was just a chapter that will lead into more events, its kind of a set up chapter  
> hopefully you like it, inspiration is kinda coming back (still little bit meh atm ahahaha), but i loved all your comments of encouragement they were really sweet and made me really want to continue  
> um any grammar problems (major ones) point them out if you want to or if they bother you so I can change it and make the story more enjoyable :)  
> anyways hope like it  
> leave a comment if you want or a suggestion of anything you want to happen and I'll see if I can add it in :)

**Carmilla Karnstein’s Secret Lover Affair: The Woman She’s Been Hiding for Years** (Read more on page 6).

 **Rock Legends New Fling, Who is She?** Also we talk to the woman who claims she has been sleeping with Miss Karnstein for years, even when she was dating Eleanor Kirkson.

 **Carmilla Karnstein Betraying El: Is it too soon?** (Exclusive interview with inside source on page 2)

 **Secret Dates, Romantic Vacations, Possible Marriage:** Get the dish on Carmilla’s secret lady lover.

 

“This is fucking prefect” Frank Davis beamed, chucking the magazines onto the table in front of Laura “I knew I hired you for a reason, every morning show is blowing up with this story and our magazines have been selling like fucking crack to a junkie”. She should have known something was wrong as soon as she walked into his office, that shit eating grin he had was an obvious indicator. Her thoughts were confirmed as she looked down at the magazines.

‘Oh shit’ Laura thought, staring at a photo of herself on the magazines front cover. How come none of her friends or work colleagues warned her about this? It wasn’t a very flattering photo she looked kind of dazed, but that was the least of her worries. “Romantic vacations? Possible marriage? Sir this is complete garbage, none of it is true” Laura snapped, making Mr Davis chuckle, he had a glint in his eyes she didn’t like.  

“Of course it’s fucking not, that’s the beauty of the media, making shit up that the dumb fucking public will buy because their IQ is barely 100. The public, they don’t give two shits about people starving to death in some fucking third world country with a name they can’t even pronounce, who the fucks cares about child soldiers or fucking ice caps melting. The only things that they care about are fucking vapid, train wrecks that in 20 years will be forgotten and replaced with someone more vapid and an even bigger train wreck. And you, you have just helped make the story of the year, if we play our cards right it’ll be as big as Kim and Kanye’s marriage or Justin Bieber’s arrest last year. Its prefect, we will get full access and coverage, and you will be our inside source”.

Laura sat in silence, what could she say? She already felt awful about using Carmilla’s friendship for her story, but this? This was some next level cruelty. But she could also lose her job. “Miss Hollis?” Davis pressed, after he received no reply “Now I understand if you don’t want to do this, it is pretty haha...Twisted, but remember what I said, about your future in this business... Well I am more than willing to go through with it”.

‘This is wrong I can’t do it’ Laura’s brain screamed, but she remained silent ‘This isn’t fair’. Davis frowned at her continued silence.

“Look kid, I’ll give you a week, one week to make your decision, think of it as a paid vacation, you don’t need to come to work or report in, but by the end of the week I expect an answer and I hope, for your sake it’s the right one…. Now get out of my office and go home”.

Laura spent the rest of the day in bed, she could move, all she could do was cry.

 

* * *

 

 

“Haha look at this one” Carmilla laughed, fling a magazine at Lafontaine.

“Carmilla Karnstein’s new addiction? Could it be Love?” Lafontaine read, doing a news reporter impression. The pair broke out laughing, as Perry placed their breakfast down in front of them. “You shouldn’t be laughing you two” Perry scolded and Lafontaine shut up immediately.

 “Whipped” Carmilla muttered with a grin. Lafontaine was about to retort back, but a kiss on the cheek from Perry silenced them.

“It’s not just you that being affected by this, what about poor Laura, she must be very confused” Perry continued, eyes bright with sympathy for the younger woman.   
“I know and I feel awful about it….. Do you think I should call her and apologize for all the mess I’ve caused her” Carmilla sighed, she was really worried about Laura and wanted to make sure she was okay. She knew how it felt to be the punching bag of the tabloids. She would do anything to make them leave Laura alone.  “C it’s not your fault, messed up shit like this just happens to you” Laf tried to reassure Carmilla. Their mind flashing back to Carmilla’ breakdown and how the media ripped her apart when she needed to put back together.

“Yeah I know but still I can’t help but feel a little responsible”

“I’m sure she doesn’t blame you for what happened, she seems like a smart and reasonable person, she’s probably just as worried about you as you are about her, speaking of which are you going to tell us about your date last night?” Perry inquired with a sly smile and Laf nodded their head furiously, with a smile matching Perry’s.

“How about I tell you it’s none of your dam business” Carmilla grumbled, picking at her eggs and bacon. “Someone’s a little shy” Lafontaine whispered, loudly to Perry, making Carmilla want to fling her fork at them. “Look Carmilla, I’m really happy for you, you haven’t really shown much interest in anyone since well…. El, it’s a big step, so if you don’t want to talk about it I understand. But if this is something you think you may want, then go for it” Perry encouraged turning to Lafontaine grabbing their hand. They both knew a lot about love, sacrifice and fighting for what you want. They stll fight for it, every day.

“Ew you two are disgusting, and look we just went on one date, it’s not a big deal okay so drop it”

 Perry and Laf shared a concerned look, but didn’t bring the topic up again.

…..

“Well anyways I was thinking of having a party tomorrow night” Carmilla announced, not looking at the others, instead flipping through the trashy magazines in front of her “What the fuck is an Iggy Azalea?”

“Ummmm Carm?”

 “I always thought it was some kind of bird or flower”

“Carm!... Do think a party is a great idea, I mean with everything that happened yesterday, the media is breathing down your neck, not to mention the last party you had was a complete disaster, we had to hire a crane to get all those mattresses out of the pool and don’t get me started on being almost sued by the Zoo because someone stole a Zebra” said Laf, they knew exactly what a party would entail, and they didn’t want to have to deal with that. And they knew Perry would worry the whole time.

“Yeah that’s the point, having a massive party is a prefect idea, it will draw the attention away from Laura and give them something else to write about, also I don’t remember anyone stealing a Zebra” Carmilla concluded making a duh looking face. “Oh No no no, I don’t support this, last time you had a party I spent the next morning cleaning vomit out of your bathtub, bed and closet” Perry shrilled “I need, I need…. I need to sit down”. She plopped back down onto her chair and Lafontaine place their hands on to her shoulders.

In all honesty Carmilla hated parties. They were loud and full of people which meant you had to socialise with them. She preferred quieter past times, like reading, writing music or playing her instruments. However parties were a part of growing up in the industry and being exposed to this lifestyle from a young age, it became another addiction. Parties meant four things. 1. Drinking 2. Drugs 3. Sex and 4. A fucking distraction from the real world. When you’re high as a kite, the music’s pumping and hot girls whose names you will never know are dancing on you, real life can go fuck itself, the moment is everything.

“Well are you going to invite Laura?” Lafontaine asked with a sigh.

“No”  

 

 

* * *

 

“Did you hear Boss is having a party tomorrow night, do think maybe this time she’ll let me in, last time I was stuck on door duty, it sucked man” Kirsch pouted.

“I don’t know, who cares anyways, you’re telling me you want to spend a night partying with those idiots?” Danny huffed as the pair sat in their watch cubical. It had been a long day of sending away reports and photographers. If it wasn’t her job Danny would gladly let them in, hopefully they’d tear Carmilla a new one. “Fuck yeah I would, how many people get to say they’ve partied with Carmilla Karnstein” Kirsch smiled dreamily “that was the main reason why I accepted this job, instead I keep getting stuck on door or bouncer duty”.

“You’re a fucking idiot” Danny sighed. They had only been working together for about 3 months now and she still couldn’t stand him. ‘Well at least he’s more tolerable than Carmilla…. Just barely’. It wasn’t that Kirsch was useless at his job, he was tall and fit, had a protective instinct that bordered on a hero complex and his heart was in the right place. It was just, he could be a bit oblivious mind focused mainly on parties and hot girls, also he was clumsy, couldn’t sneak up on a criminal to save his life. Danny didn’t like being paired with a rookie. ‘Just one more year of him and her and then I’ll be assigned a new client’ she reminder herself often, in order to remain sane ‘god I don’t know how Perry does it’.

“Have you ever been invited?” asked Kirsch, balancing on his chair. Oh how Danny wanted to push him over. She pretended not to hear him, instead opted to stare at the security camera footage. But her silence proved to answer for her.

“Holy shit you have” He howled, swinging forward on his chair so now all four leg were on the ground “Oh dude, what was it like, was it sick?”

He looked like an over grown child, right down to his dopey grin and gleaming eyes. Danny wanted to punch him, so she did, right in the shoulder. “Ow what the fuck bro” He hissed “You’re lucky you’re a chick”.

“Oh please I could kick your ass” Danny snorted, as Kirsch continued to complain about his shoulder “come on I didn’t even hit you that hard, you big baby”.

“Well you have a mean punch for a girl” Kirsch grumbled, earning him another hit “Ow quit it Lawrence”.

“Stopping being sexist and them maybe I will” Danny snapped, readying her first for another punch. The way he cowered was quite satisfying, perhaps the highlight of Danny’s day. “Okay, Okay sorry” He groaned and Danny moved her hand away.

“That’s better” she nodded, returning back the security screen. She watched as some reporter tried to climb the walls, instead fell back and landed on their ass, no reason to chase them away yet. ‘They’re persistent I’ll give them that’ she smirked, as they tried again only to fail once more ‘someone is going to have a sore ass tomorrow morning…… that sounded wrong’.

“So I’m guessing you’re not going to tell me what the party was like” Kirsch sighed, wiping out a DS. “You know we are working” huffed Danny, glaring at the object in his hands. “You didn’t answer my question” Kirsch replied, eyes still on his game, which was filling the room with music from Pokemon.

“No, I don’t want to talk about it” Danny gritted out turning away from him.

“Why did something bad happen?”

……


	11. Roof top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long ahahahha, but I'm on holidays from Uni atm so I'll try and update more :)   
> anyways hope you like the chapter please leave a comment if you do hahahaha  
> thanks to all of you who have read this and supported me, its been awesome :)  
> I'll try and get back into the swing of things

“Do think you could perhaps get her to turn the music down” Perry shouted to Lafontaine over the thumping bass.

“I can try but I doubt it” they shouted back.

“What?”

“I said I doubt it!!”

Perry put her hands over her ears. It had been like this for the past hour, she’d being wanting to go home since she arrived by she knew she had to stay. “I’m going to go upstairs, less noise there, care join me?!” she screamed, cupping her hands around her mouth.

“Maybe in a bit, some ones gotta keep an eye on her!” Lafontaine replied, copying Perry’s gesture. They motioned over their shoulder, pointing towards Carmilla who was sitting on a couch surrounded by a group of about six women, looking rather pleased with herself.

Perry nodded knowingly. “Okay, and baby, stay safe”

Lafontaine knew what they meant. “I made you a promise” they said in a serious tone. Perry gave them a quick but firm hug, before making her way upstairs.

Laf watched her as she ascended the stairs and gave a heavy sigh when she was out of sight.

They made their way over to the drinks table, pouring themselves a soda. God they wanted a real drink, but it was going to be just Sprite tonight. Red cup in hand and a fake smile plastered on their lips they walked over to where Carmilla was sitting.

“Hey C, having fun?” they asked with a smirk.

“Mmmm” the rocker replied taking a swig of her drink.  The girls around her giggled like idiots, and Lafontaine fought the urge to roll their eyes.  Finishing her gulp Carmilla directed her attention to them.

“Just telling, um…… Jane here” she began, gesturing to the beautiful blonde Barbie next to her.

“It’s Melissa” the barbie said, giggling again.

“Right, I was just telling Melissa here about the time I was invited to play at the royal wedding and ended up having sex with Pippa Middleton”

“Well that’s just completely, untrue” Lafontaine sighed, taking the bottle from Carmilla’s hand, placing it down onto the table “and you’ve had enough of that…. Can we talk?”

Lafontaine was expecting an argument but Carmilla said nothing and left the bottle on the table. “Ladies, why don’t you all go for a dip in the pool, I’ll be out in a second”

The girls to their credit didn’t complain, instead getting up eagerly, each blowing a kiss or performing some sort of flirty gesture as they left. Its amazing what people will do for attention.

“So Laf what do you want to talk about” Carmilla’s tone was pleasant, but there was an edge to it. Like a warning that Lafontaine better make this quick.

“So nice friends you got there” they said, stealing a glance outside to where to playboy bunny looking girls were all stripping down to their bras and panties.

“You got a point, Lafontaine?” tested Carmilla, she could hear the judgement in their voice and see it in their eyes.

“I was just wondering what Laura would think of your new friends” They said, crossing their arms.

She looked genuinely guilty, not that that surprised Lafontaine, Carmilla for all the sex she gets has always been a one woman type of person. “We’re not dating”

“But you like her don’t you” pressed Laf. They liked Laura, she was a nice person, I little quirky but nice. She seemed like someone who would not put up with Carmilla’s bullshit, yet also care for the unstable rock star. Carmilla needed someone in her life like that.

“I’m, I’m going to go outside”. Carmilla pushed past them, heading over to the pool where the women were waiting. Lafontaine sighed shaking their head, they needed Perry.

 

* * *

 

It was 2:17 am when her phone started ringing waking Laura from her sleep. She groaned, letting the phone ring until it stopped. With a sigh of relief she snuggled her face into her pillow, only for the phone to ring again. “Goddammit” she grumbled, reaching out blindly around her bedside table.

“Hello” she said groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand

“Heyyyyy” Came Carmilla’s slurred voice

“Carmilla? It’s two in the morning” Laura sighed “You okay?”

“Mm fine, just wanted to talk” Carmilla struggled to say, barely managing get words out, ending in a string of incoherent mumbling.

“You sure? You don’t sound okay, you sound drunk” Laura said trying to maintain her calmness, but she could feel worry creeping in. She could hear really loud music in the background and many voices talking, yelling and singing.

“What are you doing” Carmilla asked ignoring Laura’s question, her voice was very muffled like she was on the verge of passing out.

“Um I was asleep, hey are you okay, you don’t sound to good, where are you?”

“I’m at home, I’m having a party…… I’m just… I’m just really lonely” Whispered Carmilla so quietly that Laura almost didn’t hear over the noise in the background.

“Do you want me to come over?” Laura asked, already putting her shoes and a jumper on.

“Yes”

“I’ll be there in 10”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god” Laura gasped as she entered the front door of Carmilla’s mansion only to be greeted by some drunk guy throwing up at her feet.

“Are you okay?” she tried to ask, but the guy just stumbled past her, his eye had caught the ass of some curvaceous woman on the other side of the room. Shaking her head, she continued to push her way through the mass of drunk people searching for Carmilla. Instead she found someone else.

“Oh my gosh Laura? Hey what you doing here” Smiled Danny, her hand’s full of various bottles of alcohol. Her mane of red hair looked extremely tussled like she’d been in a fight and her face was very flushed.

“Hey Danny, just looking for Carmilla” said Laura and Danny frowned.

“Oh, last time I saw her she was out back in the hot tub” Danny muttered “But I haven’t seen her in a while”. She should probably be keeping an eye on Carmilla, but she really didn’t have to energy to deal her, she left that to Kirsch, who was probably keeping an eye on all the drunk women.

“Planning on having a drink or seven?” Laura asked quirking an eyebrow.

“What?”

“All the bottles you’re carrying” the smaller woman laughed, making Danny also laugh.

“Oh right, yeah totally, nah just been taking them off people who’ve had a bit too much”

“Ah so you’re the party pooper” Laura joked, making Danny fake pout. “Anyway it was nice talking, I’m going to see if I can find Carmilla, bye Danny”.

“oh, well cya Laura” Danny said looking kind of disappointed, but Laura chose to ignore her, she was here for a reason.

“Hey Laura” Danny called as the blonde began walking away, “She’s probably on the roof”

“On the roof!? How am I meant to get up there?” groaned Laura.

“There are plenty of windows on the top floor that open onto the patio roof, it’s an easy climb on to the top roof from there”

“Okay thanks Danny” Laura shouted over her shoulder as she run upstairs.

“You’re….. welcome” mumbled Danny as the short blonde sprinted out of sight.

 

 

“Oops sorry” Laura apologized for the second time as she walked into another room that wasn’t empty. “Fuck off” came grumbled responses as she closed the door blushing, she had seen more than she had wanted too. Too be fair though the house was a labyrinth of rooms. Some couples couldn’t even wait to get to a room and were just making out (or doing more) in the hallways.

“Hello?” she called knocking on a third door.

“Laura?” asked a familiar voice, and she opened the door to find Lafontaine and Perry lying on a bed watching a movie.

“Oh sorry for interrupting”

“It okay, but what are you doing here?” asked Perry, getting up off the bed.

“Carmilla called me”

“What? Is she okay? I thought you said she was okay, I should have never left her alone down there” Perry snapped at Lafontaine, sounding like a worried mother. As much as Laura liked Perry it annoyed her how much the older woman treated Carmilla like a child.

“She’s fine Perry she just asked if I wanted to hangout” Laura sighed, making her way over to the window on the other side of the room. It was real effort getting the window open, but Laura finally pushed it open, and began climbing out of the room.   
“Cya later guys” she said without an explanation and was gone before the pair could react.

 

* * *

 

“Okay it’s okay, you’re just a little high up” Laura muttered to herself as she looked down at the ground below. It was looking pretty far away, and she had to look away immediately as she felt her head begin to spin. It was dark on the roof, meaning one wrong step could lead to a broken leg…. Or neck. “Just don’t look down and you’ll be okay”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Arghhhhh!” screamed Laura, startled by the sudden voice, she almost fell backward, when two arms looped around her waist, preventing her from falling.

“Whoa you okay” asked Carmilla

“Holy shit you scared the living hell out of me” Snapped Laura, slapping Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Sorry” chuckled Carmilla. It was cold on the roof and Laura wrapped her jumper around herself tighter. The dark hair rock star didn’t seem to mind the cold, as she stood there, with soaking wet hair, shoeless and dressed in just a pair of jeans and a black shirt. She was swaying slightly on her feet, but was defiantly more sober than when she called Laura.

“I’m sorry I dragged you out of bed”

“Hey it’s okay” Laura reassured, gently grabbing Carmilla’s hand “There’s no place I’d rather be…. Though I would rather not be on the roof”.

Carmilla laughed lightly. Laura not wanting to stand any longer sat down, carefully pulling Carmilla down with her. “You okay” she asked the singer, her free hand pushing a wet curtain of wet hair out of Carmilla’s face.

“Yeah, just something Laf said got me thinking…” Carmilla sighed, placing her head on Laura’s shoulder. “I like it when you do that”

“Do what?” asked Laura

“Touch my hair” Carmilla laughed, sounding embarrassed “I dunno, it just feels nice”.

“You’re weird, but cute” Laura giggled and her hand began gently raking through Carmilla’s wet curls. Carmilla leaned closer, her wet hair was soaking through Laura’s jumper, but the blonde didn’t mind.

“I would say ‘you think I’m cute?’ but I already knew that” Carmilla smirked smugly. “Am I Cute enough to deserve a kiss?” the rock star husked, and Laura felt her belly flutter with butterflies, but she could smell the alcohol on Carmilla’s breath.

“You’re drunk” Laura said, still stroking Carmilla’s hair.

“True, but that didn’t answer my question” Carmilla was sitting up straight now, facing Laura.

Laura sighed she wish Carmilla would drop this. Their faces were barely inches apart, and Laura wanted nothing more than to grab the back of Carmilla’s head and kiss her. But the other woman was drunk, it would be wrong. She wouldn’t take advantage of Carmilla. No matter how much she wanted to.

“Carmilla” Laura groaned, as the other woman began to lean in, but she didn’t stop the rock star.

“Tell me, tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll stop”

Laura opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, instead she moved her other hand so it was gripping the front of Carmilla’s shirt.

And then Carmilla kissed her.

It wasn’t feather soft or forcefully hard like you see in the movies or read in the books. It was real… and it was glorious. Carmilla’s hands cupped her face, deepening the kiss, and Laura pulled the rock star’s shirt dragging her closer. A roof tile underneath them shifted loose making Laura fall onto her back, with Carmilla pinning her down, but not breaking the kiss. Carmilla’s tongue enter her mouth and Laura moaned softly as she felt the rockers hand slowly trailing down from her face to her neck, then to her body.

“God I want you” Carmilla growled, her hands working down to Laura’s pants.

“Carm” Laura warned, grabbing Carmilla’s busy hands, moving them away from her “As much as I am enjoying this, I don’t want… I don’t our first time together to be on a roof, nor with you drunk”.

“Shit, sorry” Carmilla said moving off Laura.

“It’s okay” Laura whispered moving to sit closer to Carmilla, she was a bit disappointed the kissing had stopped. It wasn’t what she expected to happen when she left her house, it was so much better. But with the kiss came the after thoughts like ‘what does this mean for us?’, ‘does she like me in that way, or am I just convenient’.

“I’m tired” Carmilla sighed, breaking Laura from her inner thoughts. “These people will be here all night”.

“We could, well I mean if you want to, you could stay at my place… that is if you want” Laura stuttered out, expecting Carmilla to say no.

“Yeah okay”

Carmilla rose, holding out her hand for Laura helping the little blonde to her feet.

“Lead the way cupcake”


	12. Finding home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of drugs  
> and inappropriate leering at someone underage

**It might be a strange thing to internally thank a pervert/possible paedophile, but in away Carmilla owed a huge part of her career to the Leering eyes of a middle age balding bouncer. It was uncomfortable the way his eyes trailed over her 14 year old body, taking in every feature, before letting her into the bar, where other seedy eyes watched her. But it was really this moment that kicked off her career. Over the year she’d been asked many times ‘what was a 14 year old doing in a place like that?’**

**Perhaps it was destiny, or maybe it was because she had nowhere else to go. But Carmilla Karnstein always played her cards close to her chest and her pervious life before music was something that she didn’t often discuss. Home was not safe, so music became her home. Her fans her family. And when music became not safe, and fans turned on her, she was forced to find home somewhere else.**

* * *

 

 

“Ugh I hate this song” grumbled Carmilla, as the radio began playing ‘Dear Future Husband’ by Meghan Trainor.

“Oh I can change it if you like” Laura began to say, had reaching towards the radio, but was stopped by Carmilla’s voice.

“Dear future husband, Here's a few things, you’ll need to know” Carmilla sang softly, her voice barely above a breath, low and raspy, but beautiful… and sexy, making Laura shiver involuntarily.

“So you hate this song but you know all the words to it” Laura joked, and Carmilla began to sing even louder.

“Take me on a date, I deserve it, babe” she sang, trying to hold back her laughter as Laura joined in, completely out of tune.

“Don’t you laugh at my singing Carmilla Karnstein” Laura teased, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

“I wouldn’t dream of it” Carmilla practically purred, and Laura gripped the steering wheel tighter stopping herself from swerving off the road.

“Pop music is the worst” laughed Carmilla, as the song ended “You don’t know how many times people asked me to sing some shitty pop song with like Britney Spears or whoever was popular at the time”.

“Oh god I can picture the music video now, you dressed head to two in neon colours, dancing around to some dubstep beat” Laura teased, giggling at the utter look of disgust on Carmilla’s face.

“Would rather step in a bear trap”

“Come on I reckon you’d look sexy in some hot pink leggings”

“Maybe I’ll have to buy a pair….. But can they be black, I don’t do pink”

 

* * *

 

 

“God dammit” Cursed Laura as she struggled to find her front door’s key hole in the dark. Carmilla leaned lazily against the wall, not seeming to mind the delay. “Yes finally” Laura cheered as the door at last swung open.

“Sorry about the wait” Laura said blushing in embarrassment. Carmilla just shrugged and smiled drowsily, obviously still a little drunk.  Laura sighed contently as they enter her warm home, she just wanted to get to be and more importantly get Carmilla to bed, the other woman looked like she was about to fall asleep where she was standing, and that’s what almost happened. One minute Carmilla was standing the next, she was slowly leaning towards the ground.

“Whoa” called Laura, rushing to the brunette’s side before she could hit the floor “you okay?”, she asked tentatively, gently grabbing Carmilla’s shoulders.

“Mmmmfine” Carmilla mumbled, her fore head resting on the top of Laura’s chest.

“You’re clearly not, why weren’t you this drunk before? You seemed fine in the car” Laura questioned mostly to herself.

“I ook something, is finlly kickin in” Carmilla slurred, her mouth sounded like it had cotton balls in it.

“What? You took something, you mean like drugs?” Laura knew about Carmilla’s drug problem, she liked to ignore that part of Carmilla’s life, often pretending that she didn’t know about it.

“Okay, I’m calling an ambulance” Laura said in a serious voice, whipping out her phone.  

“Whattt noo I feel fin, Laura seriously, I just need to sleep it off” Carmilla mumbled, somehow managing to snatch Laura’s phone out of her hand.

“Hey” Snapped Laura as Carmilla pocketed her phone “No, I’m not letting you die on my living room floor”. Laura tried to make a grab for Carmilla’s pocket, but the brunette was surprisingly strong, even in her high and drunk state.

“Laura” she chuckled softly “I’m not going to die, I just feel a little tried… it’s normal”.

“Are you sure?” Laura exasperated again, eyes raking over Carmilla as if she could see visible injuries on the rock star. 

“Yeah, all good” she smiled, and Laura let out a breath of relief.

“Fine, but if anything else happens I’m calling an ambulance”

They remained on the floor for a while, as Carmilla’s head was spinning and she seemed to have lost the able to function her legs. Laura offered to carry the rock star to her room, but that only made Carmilla burst out laughing, making Laura frown. Laura grabbed the rug of the couch and wrapped it around them. Carmilla was now shivering slightly, but Laura knew it wasn’t because she was cold.

They talked for a bit, well mostly Laura talked and Carmilla listen. She talked about Dr Who, as Carmilla had actually never watched the show, much to Laura’s displeasure.

“That’s it, we’re having a doctor who night sometime this week, no backing out”

Carmilla simply nodded and smiled as Laura stroked her back.

 It took about an hour and a bit for Carmilla to be functional again and Laura wondered how much the other woman had taken. It had frightened her how one minute the singer seemed fine and the next she was barely able to keep her eyes open. She was starting to understand why so many people seemed to pity Perry, Carmilla was unpredictable as it was, but with drugs in her system it was a whole other story.

“Okay I think I can walk now” Carmilla said, Laura was surprised at how calm and indifferent Carmilla seemed about the whole situation.

“Alright, I think we both need a good sleep” Laura yawned as they both stood up. Carmilla nodded and plopped herself down onto the couch.

“Oh no you are not sleeping on the couch” Laura said pulling the blanket off the rock star.   
“Uh okay” Carmilla shrugged, settling down on the floor again.

“What are you doing?” Laura asked as the rock star curled up on the floor rug like a giant cat.

“Shhhhh sleeping”

“When I said you’re not sleeping on the couch I didn’t mean the floor, you can share my bed. After what happened tonight, I don’t…. look I don’t want you to be alone… ya know, in case something happens” Laura said lamely, she couldn’t meet Carmilla’s eye.

“Miss Hollis I would love to share a bed with you” smirked the rock star, giving Laura devilish wink.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Laura couldn't sleep, her mind kept flashing back to what happened in her living room.

“Carm”

“Mmmmmm” hummed Carmilla not even opening her eyes.

“What happened tonight… it scared me” Laura whispered softly, choking back a sob.

Upon hearing this Carmilla immediately rolled over, eyes wide open and focused on Laura. She was dress in one of Laura shirt’s and a pair of too short boxers with Hufflepuff crests on them.  “Yeah?” Carmilla replied, her hand gently tucking Laura’s hair behind the blonde’s ear. The touch was soft and Laura closed her eyes relieving it the feel. “You don’t need to worry about it Laura, I’ve got it under control”.

“Why does it sound like you are lying?” Laura questioned opening her eyes, to give Carmilla a thousand yard stare.

“I would never lie to you Laura”

“Maybe not knowingly”

Carmilla sighed heavily. “What do you want me to do?” She tried to sound indifferent, but her tone had an impatient bite to it that she had never used with Laura, it was like she had had this conversation many times before.

“I don’t know” Laura sighed quietly “Have you… have you ever thought about rehab”.

“Laura… Let’s just go to sleep, we can talk about this tomorrow” Carmilla tried to smile convincingly, but her eyes didn’t match her expression.

“Okay” Laura nodded unconvinced, but still let Carmilla pull her into the rock stars arms. It was nice, though Carmilla seem to be permanently cold. Not that she was complaining, she was currently lying in the arms of biggest crush since high school. She hummed contently as Carmilla nuzzled her neck, both drifting off in a peaceful sleep.

To Carmilla this felt like home.


	13. A day together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... i dunno haha stuff just happened, probs is shit but I tried haahh  
> so for any grammaticaly issues its like midnight over here hahah and I rushed the proof reading cos I wanted to upload this before bed

“Where the heck have you been!” was the first thing Perry shrilled as Carmilla walked through the front doors of mansion, carrying a stuffed toy under each arm. It had been two days since the party. Perry had almost had a stroke when they couldn’t find the rock star, she called everyone she knew asking if they had seen Carmilla. Lafontaine calmed her down, telling Perry they had seen Carmilla leave with Laura and that some time alone together might be good.

“Well” Perry snapped when Carmilla’s only response was a dreamy smile and to shove both toys into Perry’s unprepared hands.

“I’m going to the recording studio” she finally said, plucking a random guitar off the wall and walking back out the door.

“What… wait what?”

Perry dropped the toys and followed Carmilla out the door, dressed in just her slippers and dressing gown, she hadn’t left the mansion since Carmilla’s disappearance. Carmilla hadn’t been in the recording studio for around two years now, and had express no desire to continue her music career. Something had happened, and Perry wanted to get to the bottom of it.

“I dunno Perry, it…. It just feels like a good day ya know, like something in the air or some shit” Carmilla rambled grinning from ear to ear. It kind of creeped Perry out.

“Anyways hope you have a nice day Perry”

“Um… you too Carmilla” Perry said confused. “Okay that was weird” Perry muttered as Carmilla’s car pulled out of the drive way. Carmilla was never this polite.  “What the hell happened in the past two days?”

“Oh she defs got laid” deadpanned Lafontaine as they came out, holding two mugs of steaming hot coffee.

“And you’re not worried about this… infatuation she has with Laura” Perry asked, nodding thanks as Laf handed her a mug.

Lafontaine looked off into the distance where the car had disappeared down the street. “Nah, she’s happy” they smiled, wrapping their arm our Perry’s shoulders.

“I know I… I just don’t want her getting hurt again”

“Neither do I”

….

“What’s up with those stuffed animals in the hallway?”

“I have no idea, and I’m not going to ask”

 

* * *

 

**Two days earlier**

 

“Ughh” Carmilla groaned as she tried to open her eyes, but they felt like they weighed tonnes.

“Shhh” came a voice to her left and suddenly she realized another body was on top of her. Laura laid draped over Carmilla’s chest, her hand curl into a small fist resting softly on Carmilla’s collar bone. ‘Jesus Christ’ thought Carmilla quickly looking down at her own body ‘okay well we both have clothes on…. What the fuck happened last night’. Her head was pounding, and she couldn’t stand the harsh morning light that was filling the room.

“Laura” she whispered harshly, “Laura wake up” She shook the other woman’s shoulder which seemed to jerk her awake.

“Mhmm whaaa, I’m up” she mumbled, wiping her mouth, there was a patch of drool on Carmilla’s shirt.

“What happened last night” Carmilla asked rubbing her tired eyes.

“You got drunk and high and crashed here for the night” Laura answered bluntly and Carmilla groaned.

“Oh god how bad was I”

“You were actually pretty manageable, nothing weird happen, though we did kiss”

“What?!”

“Yeah I mean you were drunk so it meant nothing” Laura said, sound sad.

“Oh…. Yeah of course… nothing” Carmilla sighed rubbing the back of her neck “I mean well it could mean something, ya know… if you wanted it to”. Carmilla looked down at the sheets, suddenly interested in the fabric’s folds.

Laura smiled kindly, it was cute the way Carmilla was trying to hide her blush.

“Do want to stay for breakfast?” Laura asked, and Carmilla nodded eagerly.

 

Once both their stomachs were filled with eggs and bacon and Carmilla had taken like 3 three aspirins, Carmilla suggested they go out somewhere. However it had to be somewhere without many people. “How about the aquarium?” Laura asked “It usually pretty empty on week days”.

“Yeah sure sounds great, never been to one before” Carmilla smiled, she didn’t really care where they went.

“What?!” cried Laura as if Carmilla had said something incredibly offensive “How have you never been to an aquarium?”

“I guess I just never had the opportunity as a kid” Carmilla shrugged, but Laura knew there more too it. A story perhaps waiting to be found.

“Oh, wanna talk about it?” Laura pries, trying to sound coy “Nothing to do with not having any parental figures growing up or the feud with your mother”.

Carmilla looks completely shocked and Laura knows she’s gone too far.

“Shot I’m sorry Carm I didn’t mean to be nosey-“

Instead Carmilla just gives a short, slightly forced Laugh. “Laura its fine I get it, look I get that you’re a journalist and your job kinda means you have to be nosey… I trust you, I’ve felt like I’ve opened myself up to you more than I have anyone in the past 2 years… but in saying that, there are certain things I don’t want to, nor am ready to discuss with you. We all have our secrets Laura, our demons. But unlike you mine are something the world wants to know and throughout my career many people have found out things about me I didn’t want them too. I like you and I like spending time with you, so let’s just go to the aquarium and have a kickass day without playing 20 questions”.

Laura felt guilty but impressed with Carmilla had said.

“You’re amazing you know that” Laura smiled after Carmilla’s little speech.

“I know”

 

* * *

 

The aquarium was like Laura said mostly empty. The woman at the front desk did a double take when she saw the pair approach. She kept eyeing Carmilla, with an ‘I think I know you’ face which Laura and Carmilla both ignored. Luckily she didn’t say anything and just handed them a map and two free ‘I love Fish’ caps. Carmilla immediately put the cringe worth cap on with a dorky grin before putting Laura’s on for her.

“Ugh do I have to wear this” Laura complained, as the cap sat on her head backwards.

“Hell’s yeah, Laura you don’t want to spoil my first time at an aquarium by being a party pooper?” Carmilla pouted sarcastically, giving Laura the biggest Puppy dog eyes. Carmilla seemed to be fine after Laura’s not so subtle integration and actually seemed to be even more excited than Laura.

“Fine” Laura grumbled, keeping the hat on “But I get to choose where we go first”

“Lead onwards oh Captain” saluted Carmilla, taking Laura by the hand.

Laura smiled brightly, her thumb trailing across Carmilla’s palm “Okay Tropical exhibit it is”

 

“Oooh look at that one Carm” Laura said excitedly pointing at a large multi-coloured fish.

“It’s a… um a, Sc- no wait a - Scarus fr…enatus” Carmilla read off the tank’s sign, flashing Laura a know it all smile.

“Also known as a parrot fish” Laura smirked pointing at the easier to pronounce name underneath.

“I knew that”

“Sure you did”

“Where are the sharks at” Carmila inquired, frowning at the little fish that swam past in front of her “I wanna see like a great white”

“I don’t know if they have those” Laura said “But the ‘Danger Zone’ is up next” Laura pointed to large doorway which made to look like a shark’s mouth.

Carmilla liked the sharks and the stingrays. She also seemed to really like the eels, Laura had to practically drag the rock star away from the animal. Its blank staring eyes creeped the blonde out, maybe that’s why Carmilla liked it so much.

They ended up having lunch at the aquarium after Laura excitedly dragged Carmilla around for hours, to every exhibit, but Carmilla didn’t mind, she was having a blast. Ironically they had fish and chips. They spent nearly as much time in the gift store.

“What do you think about this remind you of Perry?” Carmilla asked holding up a giant plush prawn.   
“I’ll tell her said that” Laughed Laura as flicked through the T-shirt rack.

“No need I’m buying it for her, and this is for Laf” She holds up another toy, this one an octopus.

“Well I’m buying you this” Laura grins cheekily picking out a killer whale.

“Nice choice, I think it suits me well, but now I have to get you one as well” Carmilla, plucks a stuffed penguin from the top shelf. “It waddles just like you” Carmilla teased, and Laura slapped her across the arm.

They left the shop with bags full of useless loot, both wearing aqua-man t-shirts. Carmilla’s was a size to small and she complained the whole walk to the car about not being able to breathe.

“Well that was fun” Laura let out an exhausted sigh as she placed her gift bag on the back seat. She flashed Carmilla a smile as they both hopped into her car.   
“Yeah it was”

“So what now… do want me to take you home?” Laura asked, she was trying to keep her tone neutral, like she didn’t care what choice Carmilla made.

“Hmm, I’ve got nothing I need to do and no place need I to go, I was kinda hoping to stay with you if that’s okay”

‘Yes Yes it is’ cheered Laura’s brain. “Yeah it’s cool” Laura said again trying to sound indifferent but failing miserable. Carmilla flashed her a smirk but chose not to tease her.

“So want to… want to head over to mine?”

 

* * *

 

 

They entered Laura’s house, deciding to leave their stuff in the car and get it later.

“So what do you want to do” Laura asked, rubbing the back of her head.

“Dunno what do you want to do?”

An awkward silence filled the living room.

“We could always have sex” Laura laughed jokingly and Carmilla let out an equally unconvincing chuckle.

……

“Bedroom?” Laura asked

“Hell yeah” Carmilla replied

 

 

* * *

 

“You sure you wanna do this” Carmilla whispered, her hot breath against Laura’s ear. It wasn’t really a question, more of a tease.

“Yes”

Carmilla is gentler than Laura expected. The rock star lips, ghost up her neck, lightly biting Laura’s earlobe, slowly dragging her teeth against the soft skin. Laura lets out a small hum of pleasure and she can feel Carmilla smile against her skin. Her hands trail down Laura sides, fingernails grazing against the blonde’s rib cage.  “May I?” Carmilla asks her hands on the hem of Laura’s shirt. She flashing Laura her most charmingly seductive look, which Laura would have normally laughed at the cheesiness. Laura nods slowly on purpose, trying to hide her eagerness. Carmilla doesn’t hide hers and quickly frees Laura of her shirt.

“Fuck you’re beautiful” Carmilla breathes her hands running up Laura’s flat stomach reaching the swell of her breasts, and just like the shirt Carmilla practically rips Laura’s bra off, discarding it over her shoulder. “I want yours off” Laura demands and Carmilla looks slightly taken aback, but quickly complies removing her shirt. “And the Bra” say Laura, again with authority making Carmilla shiver. “Maybe I should let you take over” husk’s Carmilla, perking her naked chest out towards Laura, a devilish smile on her face. “Another time” Laura says with confidence, her hand trailing across Carmilla’s bared side, leaving goose bumps where she went “But right now I want you to touch me”. Not really being used to being told what to do, but unable to say no, Carmilla eagerly complied with what Laura commanded. With one hand Carmilla gently caresses her thumb across Laura’s firm nipple, whilst the over trailed down Laura’s side till she reached the blonde’s pants. She pulls Laura’s pants off slowly, teasing the blonde who is growing impatient and is literally kicking her pants off. Carmilla hums softly, her hand just above Laura’s knee.

Her fingers slowly trace up Laura’s thighs, until she reached Laura’s centre. ‘She’s already wet’ thinks Carmilla, smirking she runs her finger inside Laura’s slit. Laura moans softly as Carmilla rub’s small gentle circles on her clit. Carmilla quickens the pace only slightly though, as she leans forward, hand still on Laura’s clit and sweeps her tongue across Laura’s nipple. Laura softly grinds against Carmilla’s fingers, and she feels the rock stars hand move down to her opening. “Carm” Laura moan’s softly as Carmilla slides one finger in, then another two. Carmilla’s mouth crashes against Laura’s silencing the blondes moan as her hips move in time to Carmilla’s thrusts. She bites down on the rock stars lip, hard. But it doesn’t surprise her that Carmilla doesn’t pull away in pain, but only deep’s the kiss, the brunette’s tongue taking full control of Laura’s mouth. Carmilla’s fingers are moving at a faster pace and Laura continues the bite and crawl the rock stars skin, making the brunette quicken her movement. There is a light metallic smell and Carmilla can feel a stinging sensation on her back as Laura digs her nails into Carmilla’s pale skin. Carmilla is no longer gentle like she was before, her lips move off Laura, latching on to Laura’s neck leaving rough kisses down its length. Laura’s wall clench and Carmilla knows she is close. Carmilla’s thrusts harder, causing Laura to moan loudly in pain but also pleasure. “F-f-fuck” she stutters as Carmilla’s other hand is now rubbing against her clit. Carmilla feel’s Laura curl against her as she lets one final moan of pleasure, and Carmilla bites down hard on Laura’s neck. “Fuck Carm” Laura pants heavily against Carmilla’s neck.

Carmilla smiles knowingly and lay’s Laura down on her back. She gently cups the blonde’s face, the action a far cry from what they had been doing earlier. She softly captures Laura’s lips kissing her tenderly. She rolls off Laura now laying side by side with her. Carmilla’s hand is still on Laura’s bare waist as Laura snuggles in close to the rock stars neck.

“Sorry about your back” she whispers so genuinely that Carmilla bursts out laughing. “What?” questions Laura looking confused as to why Carmilla is laughing so loudly.

“That’s the first thing you say? Sorry about your back? Hahah, you are an odd on cupcake” Carmilla sighs contently, moving her hand to rest on Laura’s cheek “I’m glad we met”.

On those word’s Laura’s stomach starts to ache, a sensation akin to burning. Guilt.  “Make friends with her” she can her boss whispering at the back of her mind “Find out everything you can”.

“So am I” she whispers burying her face into Carmilla’s dark hair. Tears of guilt sting her eyes.

“Laura?”

“Yes?” she croaks her voice cracking but manages to maintain a fake smile.

“Would it be okay…. Would it be okay if I wrote a song about you?”

“It would be an honour Carm”

“Good because I think it’s only fair that I write my girlfriend a song”

Laura stares at Carmilla, eyes wide and mouth open and Carmilla has a shy smile on her face.

Laura says nothing, she only kisses her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been almost a year.... soz i am the worst 
> 
> Pls leave a comment, kudo, or any suggestions if u want  
> also feel free to point any grammatical issues 
> 
> also if u wanna follow me on tumblr that would be awesome :)   
> http://lovefromthelannisters.tumblr.com/
> 
> anyways hope u enjoy

“I could get lost I your eyes…um, they are like a sun rise….uh, I hope u like pies? Fuck” Carmilla grumbled scribbling a line though the sentence. She had being trying for the past few days to come up with lyrics for her new song.

So far she had been through over 20 sheets of paper and still had nothing.

“Laura, I wanna hold ya, I wanna um… kiss ya, cos I miss ya…aHHHH why is this so hard” she yelled throwing her note pad across the room.

It had been a while since she had written a song, but it was always something that came naturally to her. Had she really lost her touch?

“That has got to be the worst song I have ever heard” Lafontaine laughed as they walked past the hunched over singer.

“Fuck off, no one said you had to listen, besides it’s probably 100 times better than anything you could write” snapped Carmilla, scowling like a petulant child.

Lafontaine merely laughed at their sullen friend.

“So I’m assuming things didn’t go well at the studio seeing as though you’re sulking alone in your kitchen” they asked, pulling up a chair next to Carmilla.

“It was fucking awful, they practically sent me home saying ‘we can’t start recording without a song’ blah blah, all that shit, I told them I had a song… and then when I went to sing it I dunno, clamped up I guess and completely forgot the words… it was really weird” Carmilla muttered, placing her head on the table.

“So you decided moping would help?”

“I dunno, I just think, like…. When I got there I had all these idea’s, thoughts of what to do, but when I actually tried to sing, I couldn’t… I just kept thinking about Ell, and how I should be singing about her”. Carmilla let out a heavy sigh, her head still placed firmly on the table, not wanting to see Laf look of pity, which she was sure they had.

“Look, I’m not going to tell you to forget about Ell, because 1 I don’t want you to, and 2 I think it’s important to remember her and the time you spent together. However in my opinion, I think the time of singing about Ell is in the past, she’s gone, you need to move forward. She would have wanted you to” They put their hand on the deflated rocks star’s shoulder. They could tell Carmilla wanted to cry but was too dam proud and stubborn to do it in front of them.

“How about you, me, Perry and Laura have a movie night tonight” they suggested “No loud music, no other guests or alcohol, just us four and some shittie movies, because anything you pick is defs going to be shit”.

“What’s wrong with my taste in movies” Carmilla snapped.

“Seriously Carm? What isn’t?” They gibed. Their mind flashed back to all the terrible Sci fi movies they had both watched together and shuddered at the thought “Hours of my life I’ll never get back after watching shit with you”.

“That’s the point you don’t watch them because they’re good you watch them because they’re bad, its irony”

“Oh my god I can’t believe you just said that, that is proper cringe”

 

“No its not, but you know what is…. Um, your hair is cringe”

“Ouch burned me”

 

“What are you two arguing about” came the haughty voice of Perry, as she stomped in the kitchen and threw her phone down in front of Carmilla “Care to explain this”.

Carmilla looked down at the screen to see a text from Dave.

 

**Dave:** Perry WAT is C doin at the recording studio!!???, Cost us $20,000 just 2 book the room, n she didn’t even sing. Don’t let her come back till she has a song, can’t have her wastin all our $$$

“Ohhh, yeah about that… sorry?” Carmilla shrugged, earning herself a light smack from Perry.

“Every day I’m running around after you, getting constant phone calls about you swearing at some photographer or breaking something in a restaurant, cleaning up after you, making sure you eat three meals a day, just one day of peace would be nice” Perry snapped, collapsing in a chair, exhausted.

Lafontaine was quick to the tired assistant’s side, “hey Per, how about you and me go out today, I’m sure we can leave the big kid on her own”

“I’m sitting right here”

“You and me can go to the spa or some place you like, and we when get back we can have a nice, quiet movie night” They suggested, whilst gently massaging Perry’s tense shoulders.

“That would be nice” sighed Perry, closing her eyes and envisioning a day without Carmilla.

“Still sitting right here”

“Shut up Carmilla”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

With Perry and Laf out of the house the only people around to annoy were Danny and Kirsch, but apparently that ‘wasn’t allowed’ because they were ‘risking their lives to protect her’ and that would be ‘rude and inconsiderate’, or at least that’s what Perry would say.

 

Bored out of her brains, and after trying to cook herself lunch, but instead ruining half the kitchen… (Oh well Perry will clean it up), her thoughts became occupied by her beautiful blonde journalist.

 

**Carm:** Ayeee, wot you doin???? Im bord come over plz ;)

 

She stares at her phone impatiently, waiting ten whole minutes (felt more like 10 hours) before Laura replies.

 

**BIG L H-H-HOLLA-IS:** Yeah sure I can be there in like 20 minutes

**Carm:** Be here n 10 plz ;)

 

She gets there in 15 minutes something Carmilla complains about to her multiple times.

“Sorry there was traffic” Laughed Laura, as Carmilla practically dragged her into the entertainment room.

“Shhh less talking more making out”

Laura raised an eyebrow and attempted to look unamused “Really you invited me over here just to make out”, she said, but the way she stepped closer to the rock star, pressing her body against the dark hair woman’s said otherwise.

“Why else would I invite you here” purred Carmilla, grabbing Laura around the waist.

“Oh I dunno, because you enjoy my company?” Laura teased.

Carmilla smirked, her lips barely touching Laura’s neck “One of the many things I enjoy about you” she husked, her breath warm, tickling against Laura’s pulsing skin.

Laura tilted her head back allowing Carmilla better access to ravage her neck.

Laura fell onto the couch with a surprised gasp, which quickly turned into throat lustful moan, as Carmilla straddle her waist, lips once again fixated on the blonde’s neck, sucking and biting every inch of skin. The blonde whimpered grinding her hips against Carmilla’s, desperate for the friction.

“Someone is a little eager… weren’t you a second ago complaining”

“Shut up” Laura growled, sitting up on her elbows “Take your clothes off”.

“Whoa” Carmilla tried to sound less shocked as, Laura flipped them so she was now the one on top “Okay defs not how I thought this would good, but not complaining”.

Laura ignored Carmilla’s wise ass comment and worked on pulling the rock star’s pants down… which was easier said than done, seeing as they were her usual skin tight leather pants.

“For fuck sake” she huffed, as she finally freed Carmilla of her pants “You were really help full”.

Carmilla smirked, her back flat against the couch, body posed beneath Laura, showing no signs of undressing herself. Instead she wiggled her hips, rubbing her now exposed pussy on Laura’s leg.

The blonde grumbled, but complied and began unbuttoning Carmilla’s shirt. The brunette let out an exaggerated smug sigh.

“You are a pain in the ass” Laura mutter, flinging Carmilla’s bra across the couch.

She palmed the rock star’s exposed breast, getting a slight squeak from Carmilla, as her cold hands pinched a nipple.

“Hmm” Carmilla hummed, bring her chest up from the couch, enticing Laura further.

The cold hands moved away from pink perked nipples, instead replaced by a warm wet mouth. Biting and sucking every inch of exposed flesh. Laura hands drifted down, firmly grabbing Carmilla’s waist, nails pinching into a bony hip as she began to grind against the rock star’s soft mound.

She could feel Carmilla’s wetness soak into the crouch of her pants, urging her hands to move lower, until the soft pads of her fingers were pressed against Carmilla’s entrance. Her thumb gently rubbed against Carmilla’s clit, soft circles over the little nub as it swelled with each motion. Carmilla’s hips jerked slightly and she bit back a moan.

“No don’t hold it in” Laura whisper as her fingers pushed in, slowly pumping in and out “I wanna hear you”, she start to quicken the pace.

“Fuck” Carmilla groaned as Laura thrusted harder, as well as continuing to suck on her tits.

The couch was a little awkward, they found themselves slipping into the cracks between pillows, but that didn’t stop them, their attention was far too occupied.

So much so they didn’t even hear the footsteps entering the room, until it was too late.

“Carmilla I have some important we need to discu- HOLY SHIT” they heard the voice of Danny screech, and Laura immediately leapt off Carmilla.

Carmilla’s face was flushed red, panting, body still running mid orgasm “Fucking hell Lawrence”.

Danny was barely able to duck as a pillow went flying at her head. Kirsch wasn’t as lucky, running into the room from hearing Danny’s scream.

“Is everyone okay” He yelled, gun drawn ready to leap into action “I heard screaming and then… and then… oh wow” He gaze drifted to Laura and Carmilla “Lesbian sex” he whispered a slight smile on his lips as if he forgot he there were others in the room.

“Get the fuck out both of you, before I fire your useless asses” Carmilla yelled, throwing another pillow.

“But I have something really important to talk to you about” Danny insisted, whilst Kirsch sprinted out the room, head just poking out from around the corner.

“I SAID FUCK OFF! Talk to me about it later” Carmilla snapped, pulling up her pants.

Danny opened her mouth as if to continue arguing, but her eyes soon fell on an uncomfortable looking Laura. They both stared at each other, and Laura thought she saw perhaps a look of disgust in Danny’s eyes, but she didn’t know why. Laura knew Danny didn’t like Carmilla but there was something more too it. Laura looked away before her mind could on any further.

Danny let out a heavy sigh as Laura ducked her head.

“Fine” she growled before leaving the room, dragging Kirsch away from the door and back outside.

 

Carmilla flopped on to the couch letting out a heavy groan. What she would give for a drink right about now.

“Bedroom?” asked Laura, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

Carmilla nodded in agreement “Definitely”

 

* * *

 

 

“Since you had your fun with me on the couch… even though we were so rudely interrupted, I was thinking perhaps I could return the favour” Carmilla winked leading Laura into her spacious bed room.

The room was about twice the size of Laura’s, with a huge double king in the middle that made Laura feel like a dwarf as she lay in it.

Carmilla had disappeared into the walk in closet, mentioning some about ‘spicing things up’. They had only had sex once, so anything really would be ‘spicing things up’ in Laura’s eyes, who hadn’t really had that much of an adventurous sex life.

She did have sex in a bath once at college… but that wasn’t really what she would classify as adventurous.

Laura’s eyes bulged in surprise when Carmilla walked out of the closet, sporting a rather long and thick strap on…. Defiantly not what Laura was expecting.

“It’s pretty big” Laura laughed nervously as Carmilla hopped onto the bed, stalking towards her on all forwards like some bit cat.

“Thanks” Carmilla smirked smugly, making Laura roll her eyes.

Laura tensed as she felt Carmilla’s leg brush hers, the thick head of the strap on barely inches away from her-

“Wait” Laura said her tone nervous, making Carmilla stop in her tracks.

Carmilla reached out gently cupping the smaller girl’s face “Laura we don’t have to if you don’t-“

“It’s not that” Laura said quickly, as she leaned forward she could feel the tip of the strap on resting against her stomach “It’s just… I’ve never done anything like this before… I’m just a little scared, it, it might hurt”, Laura turned away embarrassed.

“Hey its fine” Carmilla smiled softly bringing Laura’s chin forward to face her “If you’re scared we don’t have too, it fine, we can do something else”. Carmilla leaned forward and pressed a tender to the smaller girl’s forehead.

Laura remained silent for a while thinking. Carmilla decided to get off her and give the blonde some space to figure how she felt, but as she went to move, Laura grabbed her wrist.

It was a bit odd to think of some who use to sing songs about how ‘she wanted her mother dead’ and how much ‘pussy she got’, was so caring and accommodating to Laura’s needs. It made Laura feel safe… perhaps even loved.

“Okay”

“Okay?” Carmilla questioned, sounding a little hesitant, she didn’t want to make Laura feel like she had to say yes.

Laura close her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. When she opened them a coy smile was on her face and gave Carmilla a single buck with her hips “I trust you, I want you inside of me”.

It was Carmilla’s turn to look shy, her face flushed red as she looked down at the naked beauty below her. She could feel Laura’s wetness on her own, one last time she asked “are you sure” and again Laura answer by rubbing her wet centre against the rock stars.

Carmilla moved back so now she was on her hands and knees above Laura. She leaned forward and pressed her lips roughly against Laura’s, the blonde biting down hard on Carmilla’s bottom lip. “I’ll go gentle” she whisper when they broke apart, and Laura felt the wide head of the cock begin to push apart her lips.

Laura let out a light gasp as she felt the head of Carmilla’s cock push in. There was a slight pain as Carmilla slowly pushed in another inch, and Laura had to lift her hips to adjust to the thickness. “Fuck” she panted as Carmilla pulled out slightly, then pushed back in with more force, the entire length sliding in.

“You okay” Carmilla asked, as Laura wiggled below her.

“Y-yeah” she huffed, still trying to adjust to the sudden stretch, far thicker than fingers she was use too “Just give me a sec”.

Carmilla quickly pulled out and before Laura could even whine about suddenly feeling empty Carmilla pounded into her, all 8 inches sliding in until Laura was impaled on her cock.

“Mmm God” Laura moaned, throwing her head back Carmilla jerked her hips forward. Her hands clawed feverously along the expanse of the rock star’s back, nails digging into flesh every time she felt the strap on plunge deeply into her.

“Hm, Carmm” she panted, as she felt the pressure building in her belly as the Carmilla’s thrusts quickened. Laura leaned into Carmilla’s neck, biting down into the skin, to muffle her whimpers. She could feel her walls throb with every thrust, greedy and desperate whenever Carmilla drew back, only to feel swollen and full, as Carmilla stretched her, beyond what she thought was possible.

“Feel good baby” Carmilla whispered, more gently than Laura expected. Laura could only whimper in response. Above her she could hear Carmilla panting, breast slick with sweat, making Laura’s arousal burn even more.

Soon she was reduced to a quivering mess, hands clutching at the sheets, body stained with sweat, and a cry of ecstasy at the tip of her tongue. She could feel the strap on, soaked with her wetness and she knew she was close. Her walls tightened, her whole body went tense and in a split second her head was back against the pillow again, and a sound, not unlike a howl managed to break through Laura’s lips. Her whole body slumped, twitching yet exhausted by her release, she could feel the soaked sheets underneath her. She felt Carmilla move above her and the cock slip out.

“I was gonna see if you wanted to go for round two, but maybe not” Carmilla chuckled as she looked down at an out of breath Laura.

Laura tried to laugh but it came out more of a wheeze “Yeah maybe not right now”.

“Dam girl, you dead?” Carmilla poked Laura’s slide, before falling down on to the bed next to her.

“Yes” Laura deadpanned, rolling on her side to face Carmilla.

The pair snuggled closer, Carmilla flashing a quick look at the clock “Perry and Laf will be home in a few hours”.

Laura just burrowed in closer, burying her head into Carmilla’s chest “Shhhh, cuddle”.

 

* * *

 

**Much Snuggling later**

 

“How do you feel” Carmilla asked. Laura’s head was on her bare chest, as she traced patterns on the blonde’s back.

“Hmmm” Laura hummed, nuzzling closer to Carmilla’s breast “a little sore, but, unexpectedly, amazing”, she smiled, lifting her head off the rock star, lean forward the place a kiss on awaiting lips.

They kissed each for a while, on soft feather like pecks, arms wrapped around each other.

“Is that so” Carmilla husked “Perhaps we should try it again some time”.

“Perhaps” Laura laughed rolling away, turning to face the night stand, where she noticed a little leather black book sitting.

“What this?” she asked, grabbing it before Carmilla could stop her.

Carmilla turned to see what Laura was talking about, immediately sitting up when she saw what was in Laura’s hands “Uhhh it’s nothing, just put it down”.

“Songs for Laura” the reported read aloud as she opened the first page, a smile instantly growing.

“They’re actually really shit, so don’t get too excited” Mumbled Carmilla, as she watched Laura flick through the pages.

Laura didn’t pay any attention, eyes drifting over each line. Some were less than four lines, nothing more than a hasty scribble of words with crosses through words and smudged eraser markings. Others were long, written neatly, letters long and loopy, idea’s for lyrics without an end or a beginning, not quite a song. But that didn’t matter to Laura.

“You… you’re writing a song for me” Laura whispered awestruck, 

“No… I mean yes, maybe?”

Carmilla quickly grabbed the book from Laura’s hands “they’re works in progress, you weren’t supposed to read them”.

Laura remained silent. Carmilla Karnstein, her idol not only likes her, had sex with her (twice), but is writing a song about her… fan girl Laura couldn’t decide which was best.

“I haven’t figured out the words yet… But I’ve been writing some music too” Carmilla admitted, leaping off the bed “I could… I could play you some if you want… or like whatever”.

“Yes please” beamed Laura, eagerly sitting up in the bed, watching a naked Carmilla cross the room (getting a lovely view of the rock star’s ass, and also wincing at the claw marks down her back) and go into the walk in closet.

She was relieved when Carmilla came back out, still naked (she was worried she might be getting dressed) and carrying an acoustic guitar.

The brunette jumped onto the bed, making them both bounce.

They lay there both propped up against the headboard as Carmilla slowly began to play a low melody on her guitar.

They lay there content as the music of Laura’s song filled the room.

 

 

* * *

 

**Late afternoon**

 

“Honey we’re home” Laf called loudly.

The two red heads marched into the living room to find Laura and Carmilla both sprawled across the couch, chocolate wrappers littering the floor. Laura smiled guilty as Perry gave a disapproving stare at the state of the living room, and she quickly wiped away the chocolate from around her mouth.

“Those chocolates are 30 dollars a packet… and you ate… all of them” Perry huffed, already back to work, picking up after Carmilla.

“If you think that’s bad you should see the kitchen” Carmilla muttered under breath.

“What?!”

“Nothingggg…. So, how was your ‘spa’ day” Carmilla winked at Perry.

“It was very… stress free” Perry snipped “I didn’t have to run around looking after some woman-child all day”. Laf and Laura snorted at the comment.

“I guess I’ll have to be twice as ‘stressful’ tomorrow then”

“Knowing you that isn’t a joke” Perry sighed, collapsing onto the couch next to Laf, who immediately put their arms around the assistant.

Carmilla mimicked Laf’s action, flashing the red head a smirk.

“What did you two get up to today” Perry asked, genuinely curious, whist Laf bit back a laugh.

“Per, you know what those two did” smirking as they noticed the hickeys on both of girl’s necks.

Laura blushed deeply, and Carmilla shrugged a shit eating grin on her face.

“So what movie are we gonna watch?” asked Laura attempting to change the subject. But also making the mistake of directing her gaze to Carmilla, not noticing Laf and Perry shaking their heads and mouthing ‘no’.

“Plan 9 from outer Space it is” Carmilla practically skipped off the couch to put the DVD on.

Perry and Laf both groaned, but were saved by Danny entering the room.

“Good afternoon Perry, Laf” she smiled, before becoming serious when she turned to Carmilla “can I talk to you for a sec”.

Carmilla frowned, but nodded.

“Laura can you pick a movie for us I’ll just be a sec” She smiled at the blonde “Perry it’s all good you don’t need to come” as the red head began to follow.

“What’s this all about bean stalk” Carmilla snapped when they were out of ear shot from the others.

Danny ignored the insult, a grim look painted across her face “Another one came in the mail” she muttered, holding out a crumpled up letter.

Carmilla paled, sucking in a deep breath, before taking the letter. She took another breath not sure whether or not she should open it. Her curiosity got the better of her and she quickly unruffled the letter.

 

I WARNED YOU, FILTHY SLUT, BUT YOU DIDN’T LISTEN, NOW YOU AND YOU’RE LITTLE SLUT GF ARE GONNA DIE

Love from your biggest fan

Xxx

 

Carmilla dropped the letter, bringing her hand to her mouth. Her shock went to rage at the thought of someone threating Laura.

“This is fucking bullshit” She snapped “Just some punk playing some pranks”

Danny sighed “Carmilla this is the third one this month maybe we should-“

“No fuck that, it’s not a big deal, just find out who this little shit is, that will be the end of it okay?.... okay!?” Carmilla looked up at the tall red headed desperately.

“Fine… but one more letter and I’m calling the police” Danny muttered, storming off.

Carmilla felt like the air had been knocked out her, she gasped for breath, trying to calm down before facing the others.

What was she going to do?


End file.
